


Hot guys in your area wanna...

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dick Pics, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Lance rounds the bases, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Sex Toys, Sexting, Top Lance (Voltron), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, i spent more time formatting this than i did writing it, klangst, rich text is my bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Keith gets a nude photo in his DMs on twitter from a stranger who is supposedly straight. He's not going to let this Het dude get away with that. What ensues is a confusing social media relationship.





	1. Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a mini bang I'm doing with my fellow Klasix writers. (We're Klance writers and there's six of us. Get it?) Check out the mini bang collection and watch it for more works with the same prompt!

**Keith Kogane **@Okagane  
This Het guy just sent me a nude. I’m speechless.  
|  
**Takashi Shirogane **@ShirotheHero  
How do you know he’s Het?  
|  
**Keith Kogane **@Okagane  
He’s got three thousand photos with a girl and lists his sexuality on his profile soooooo  
|  
**Takashi Shirogane **@ShirotheHero  
sooooooooo  
|  
**Keith Kogane **@Okagane  
sooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
|  
**Sassy Pidgey **@PidgeDaKid  
Release the photo expose the bitch  
  
  
Keith flipped back to his DMs to see the opened message from @LanceOnFire:  
  
  
**u like?  
  
**  
The simple message below the full body nude (including the guy’s face) seemed like it should be an explanation and not a question. Should he share it and publically shame the guy? Throw an emoji over the dick, but leave his name for all to see?  
  
Command + Shift + 4  
  
Keith’s curser turned into a cross stitch, ready for him to drag open an area to capture the partial screenshot. He hesitated then clicked once to let the screenshot dismiss. It was possible there was a simple explanation for this. Maybe the guy had sent it by accident.  
  
  
_You lost straight boy?_

  
Just because he’s doing the nice thing doesn’t mean Keith wasn’t going to be kinda a bitch about it.  
  
  
**just lookin for an opinion**  
**woudd u fuck me?**  
  
_Wow. Holy fuck_  
_That escalated quickly_  
  
**no wait youve got the wrogn idea**  
**its a hypothetecal question**  
  
_I don’t think you know what a hypothetical question is jesus_  
  
**im not offering myself to be fucked by u**  
**i just want to know if u would given the chance**  
  
_Hard pass_  
  
**see now ur basing it off personality n I wanted it based soley on the photo**  
  
_I’m basing it off you being a fuckin’ creep… which I guess is your personality so that’s fair_  
_Also, is there something on my profile advertising “I rate dicks?” why is this being put on me?_  
  
  
The response was a screenshot of Keith’s twitter profile and for a horrified second he wondered if he’d drunkenly added something to his bio that said “send noods” because what else could @LanceOnFire be showing him? Then he noticed the circled section Lance must’ve drawn with is finger in the photo app on his phone. This section read “Almost too gay to function.”  
  
  
_I fail to see the how that translates to “show me dat ass” it’s just a meme_  
  
**actually it’s a Mean Girls quote**  
  
_Meme Girls?_  
  
**wha? no its a movie and we are way off track**  
  
_How is this on me? I’m just searching for answers_  
  
**aren’t we all? ;)**  
**so ur gay**  
  
_Okay bye_  
  
**WAIT!!!!**  
  
_Gay people don’t want your twig and berries in our DMs bye_  
  
**IM SORRY I NED YOUR HELP**  
**oof caps…**  
**my girlfriend dont want to have sex with me anymore**  
  
_Get a therapist bye_  
  
**she never really was that into it**  
  
_Dump her bye_  
  
**I DONT NEED RELATIONSHIP ADVICE I JUST FEEL LIKE SHIT AND WANT SOMEONE TO TELL ME IM HOT ND THEYD FUCK ME**  
  
  
Keith blinked. Wow. What kind of can or worms did he just open?  
  
  
**YOUR PROFILE oof caps made it seem like you had a sense of humor and I didn’t want to send this photo to a chick and because like #metoo and that would be wrong so I chose u and if you could just be the coolest of bros and look at my nude and vulnerable self and tell me im hot and special and fuckable and everything will be okay then I will fuck right off and stop bothering u**  
  
_Okay first off is your relationship open?_  
  
**dude im not actually trying to fuck you**  
  
_Listen up, buttercup. Unless it’s agreed upon with your girlfriend you can’t just send nudes to other people and ask them sexual questions. It doesn’t matter that I’m a guy and you’re straight. It still counts and for you two and that’s likely off limits._  
  
**fuck shit srry I just thought fuck never miind**  
  
_It’s cool_  
  
  
No it wasn’t really, but Keith didn’t know what to say. Like it was fucked up behavior yet he still felt bad for the guy. He was obviously hurting. Like did straight men know any better? At least he was receptive to change.  
  
  
**real quick tho what did you think of the photo?**  
  
  
Nope. This guy is a fucking asshole…  
  
  
_DUMP YOUR GIRLFRIEND GET A THERAPIST BYE_  
  
  
The girlfriend would be better off. Seriously.  
  
And that was that. Sure. Keith should’ve blocked the guy, him being unstable and all. Chalk it up to curiosity. He did want to see if the guy contacted him again. Whether it was annoying or not, those screenshots were gold when it came to making Shiro and Pidge laugh.  
  
So he let it be and to the guy’s credit he didn’t message Keith again. So he obviously had some self-control. Peace fell upon the twitterverse once more (well… as peaceful as it ever was) and the next few weeks were uneventful. Social media wise at least.  
  
“They broke up,” said Pidge one day out of the blue.  
  
“Who?” asked Keith. He’d been oh so close to falling asleep on the grass in the quad when his friend spoke out of nowhere.  
  
“Lancey Pants,” responded Pidge.  
  
“Huh?” Keith pushed up onto his elbows, the dream of nap abandoned, to look up at them as they scrolled through their phone.  
  
“Naked guy.”  
  
“Was that his handle? I don’t…” It was @LanceOnFire. Keith did remember.  
  
“Whatever. He broke up with his girlfriend.”  
  
“How do you know?” asked Keith, but the answer struck him. “You follow him?”  
  
“I started following him after you sent me the screenshots,” said Pidge, matter of factly. “Obviously I wanted to mildly stalk him.”

“Wait,” said Keith, sitting up so he could shuffle close to the phone screen. “He actually dumped her?”  
  
“I dunno,” shrugged Pidge, “But he has this sappy breakup tweet.”  
  
At this point the Keith discovered he’d already taken their phone into his own hands so he could read it clearly. There was a photo of him and the same girl, both of them looking beautiful and perfect, and underneath there was a message:  
  
**  
Two years of laughter and memories with @Alluraborealis and I wouldn’t trade a second of it. Our paths may part here, but I don’t regret the time spent. She’ll always hold a special place in my heart.**  
  
  
“Whoa,” muttered Keith.  
  
“Yeah, he writes like it’s a eulogy. So much cringe.”  
  
“We sure they broke up and she didn’t… die?”  
  
“She retweeted it so that's something alive people do, right? They retweet stuff?”  
  
"Checks out."  
  
This was not Keith’s business. If their bedroom problems were insurmountable then this was for the best. Likely it had nothing to do with what Keith said to him… No. This was inevitable and Keith could move on and would never think of him again and likely never would’ve had Pidge not been mildly stalking the guy.  
  
  
_Hey. I heard. I’m sorry._  
  
  
What the fuck was Keith doing messaging him? No. It’s fine. It’s just polite. It’s not a conversation starter or anything.  
  
  
**Thanks**  
**Cool of you to reach out**  
**I know I was a dick to you**  
**(was maybe drunk at the time)**  
  
_It’s cool_  
_How are you feeling?_  
  
**Sad**  
  
  
Keith didn’t know what to say. The instinct to scroll to different content when his brain was idle was too strong. He scrolled up without making a conscious choice and found himself back at the beginning of their chat. Of course the first message sent was…  
  
THE PHOTO  
  
Keith hadn’t really examined the photo at the time. His impression of it had been ‘UNEXPECTED NAKED MAN’ and he didn’t take the time to really absorb the photo.  
  
He experienced a jolt when he looked at it again because shit… it was a really striking photo. Not the shock of it being a naked man, he was officially over that, just how it was shot. He was so used to guys on Grindr sending him badly angled dick shots and nudes in the mirror with the flash on the phone obscuring half the body that this photo looked like… art?  
  
The guy (who was probably named Lance, right? His twitter title was Liar Liar, which offered no clues) was laying on top of a bed, but the angle was from above. The lightning was golden, picking up highlights on silky red sheets, all complimenting caramel skin with a light dusting of freckles on the face and shoulders.  
  
That face…  
  
Keith knew from his profile pic and thousands of photos with his girlfriend – ex-girlfriend – the guy was handsome, but so what? Plenty of guys were good looking and were still assholes. But then something about that face in his lightning, the short reddish brown hair just a bit messier than usual, the slight bulge of the bicep combined with that ass popping out at Keith… It was working together on a new level.  
  
That ass was…  
  
Yeah, it was good. Probably Lance’s position was on his side with the higher knee pulled up to ninety degrees. That way Keith had the full curvature of his ass to admire, but then hiding near that knee, tucked in there like an easter egg, was Probably Lance’s fist gripping a hard dick in a coy way that just let a bit of the tip peek out. But… BUT if that’s where his cock ended it had to be at least...  
  
Keith slammed his laptop shut.  
  
No. Fucking no.  
  
He brought the heels of his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. How long had he been staring at that pic for? What year was it?  
  
No, this was bad and he sent that message all the way down to the slight chub in his pants.  
  
This guy was weird, and unpredictable, and STRAAAAAAAIGHT!  
  
And AND!!! That nude was unsolicited. It was tainted with its creepiness. It was not something Keith could seriously get off on.  
  
Keith opened up the Twitter app. (When did he even pick up his phone?) Dammit. Screen addiction is real.  
  
DM opened… Last conversation.  
  
Don’t do it don’t do it don’t do it...  
  
_  
That photo  
  
  
_DON’T DO IT, KOGANE!!  
  
**  
??  
  
**_Would fuck  
  
  
_Shit. You stupid horny bastard. What have you just done? Fuck. Now what?  
  
  
**aw thanks man seriously means a lot  
  
  
**That was it? That was it. Probably Lance didn’t continue the conversation. No weirdness. It was almost a let down. Only because Keith wanted more weird to laugh at. Not because he wanted more conversation.  
  
Life went on for the rest of the week. Keith attended most of his classes. Did the college thing. Didn’t think about Probably Lance. Maybe at one point decided to take a Twitter break, but failed to actually delete the app.  
  
A twitter notification arrived just after midnight Friday. Keith had declined going out with some of the dudes in his dorm, saying he was tired and wanted to go to bed early. Keith had been in bed for two hours playing on his phone and switching back and forth between chats with Pidge and going down a YouTube search hole.  
  
It had gone something like New Panic! At the Disco > Fraggle Rock Theme Song > Chucky Parody Skits > How to make homemade dolls > How to tell if your doll is haunted? > True Ghost Stories > The Search for Mothman  
  
Keith was on his third Mothman sighting video when the banner notification for a private message from @LanceOnFire drew his eye and had him thumb tapping before it could disappear. The YouTube audio cut out abruptly leaving his dark room quiet.  
  
  
**what exactly u like bout the photo?**  
  
  
Ha! Like Keith would just offer up that information willingly. Nice try, Direct Question.  
  
  
_I didn’t know there’d be a pop quiz_  
  
**im serious**  
  
_You got your yes, can’t you be happy?_  
  
**no**  
**look  
im in a bad place right now and shit I know I’m bothering you like I thought I had a handle on things but fuck it’s the weekend and I’m looking down the barrel and a whole strtech of time without her and just alone with my thoughts and u were like surprisingly kind to me and reachhed out to me even though I’m some creep online and uh fuck it I want to feel pretty**  
  
  
Keith had to think. That was a lot to unload.  
  
  
**nevermind**  
**sorry**  
**have a good night my dude**  
  
_Hold on._  
  
  
Neither wrote anything for a while then Probably Lance said:  
  
  
**i thought u were going to follow up with something to say**  
**that it?**  
**want me to sad rant more?**  
**ive got plenty in me nd nothin but time**  
  
_The photo_  
  
**yes?**  
**the photo**  
  
_It’s like art_  
  
**OH**  
**i was looking for compliments on my body but ok**  
  
_I’ve never seen a nude like that before. It was like a professional porn shoot._  
  
**i was actually going for a boudoir photo look J thanks for noticing**  
**brought every single lamp I own into the bedroom to get the lighting just right**  
**ti was a gift for ‘she who shall not be named’**  
**ithought it might relight the bedroom fires**  
**guess how that turned out**  
  
_Wait…_  
_It didn’t work so you sent it to me?_  
_You never really explained why I was chosen?_  
_Did you throw a dart at Twitter and hit a random gay?_  
  
**answer my question properly ill answer urs ;)**  
  
  
Honestly, that didn’t seem fair. Probably Lance was holding explanations hostage in exchange for an ego boost. Ugh. The tricky part would be answering without sounding like he was flirting with the straight boy.  
  
  
_What? You want like my rating?_  
  
**sure!**

_Face 8/10_  
_Ass 10/10_  
_Dick wondering how big it is/10_  
_Overall impression 9/10_  
  
**Holy shit dude**  
**I’m grinning like fucking crazy**  
**Thank you**  
  
_Now you tell me what brought you to my DMs_  
_(and also note that most unsolicited nudes do not result in a rave review of your body so don’t get a big fucking head you pervert)_  
  
**ur not gonna like this…**  
  
_You’re already a pervert and a mess in my books. What info are you sitting on that’ll augment that?_  
  
**i was searching tags for #ArusCollege**  
  
_Why?_  
  
**because I’m transferring there next semester and iim nervous and I wanted to get the vibe of the place and then there was this photo under the hashtag**  
  
_Oh no_  
_Fuck_  
  
**it was ur photo…**  
  
_You’re a stalker and a pervert?!!! Bye_  
  
**NO Keith hear me out!**  
  
  
Probably Lance called him Keith… I mean, yeah he used his name on twitter as his title, but still… boundaries were getting awfully thin with this guy.  
  
  
**i was nervous because shit with my girlfriend nd I wanted to feel like i was at least about to start this cool journey with cool people and i had been drinkin**  
  
_We established that fact_  
  
**and you had like a vibe so I “stalked” ur profile saw ur gay**  
**did the follow**  
**u did the follow back**  
**and the rest is history**  
  
_What does vibe mean?_  
  
**I dunno like a look**  
  
_Meaning?_  
  
**ya know what u look like bro**  
  
_Lance (is it Lance I dunno) are you saying I’m attractive?_  
  
**ppfft like Id know**  
  
  
Keith’s heart was suddenly racing which was a bizarre contrast to his cozy bed and dark bedroom.  
  
  
_Answer the question, straight boy!_  
  
**listen im so straight that I’m not even sure if you’re cute Chris Hemsworth? good looking? no idea just that straight**  
  
_First_  
_ You sound super insecure_  
_Second_  
_ Vibe means cute? You think I’m cute?_  
  
**ugh**  
**u fuckin twisted my words you fuckin word twister you**  
  
_You promised to answer the question if I answered yours. I gave you a five star review and you’re stiffing me on your end? Maybe I should finally tell you to fuck off._  
  
**No**  
**fuck**  
**Keith**  
** no**  
**just**  
**ugh**  
  
_??_  
  
**cards out on the table, yeah, I wanted a gay man’s opinion, but no you weren’t a random gay. I picked u cuz**  
**I**  
**i figured I’d pick someone I’d want to be into me. Like someone who I thought wasssss ya knoooo**  
  
_Say it_  
  
**i wanted a hot gay guy to think I was hot are you happy???!!!**  
  
  
Keith actually laughed out loud. Unconfirmed Lance (though he didn’t deny the Lance…) was so dramatic. It was endearing to say the least.  
  
  
_Boom_  
_There it is_  
_I can sleep now_  
  
**k**  
**just sleep after my confession whatever**  
  
_I hope you’re feeling better_  
_Like_  
_Less sad_  
  
**maybe… (:**  
**night**  
  
_Night_  
  
  
Keith fell asleep with his phone beside his pillow. He woke up in the middle of the night to pee and hit that home button on his way up (bad habit checking his phone at night. Yeah yeah…) The top notification surprised him. Surely Lance had sent one final message very recently.  
  
**_Btw_**  
**_penis 8"/10_**  
**_if u know what I mean 8=======D_**  
**_sweet dreams_**  
  
  
Keith would not respond to that. How could he respond to that? He certainly wouldn’t be turned on by that. No, maybe that pic had caught him a little off guard because it was a good pic and Lance had that queer eye for a straight guy, but sense and logic told him Lance was a bit unstable (even if he was kinda fun.)  
  
So no response. That was fine. Almost Most Definitely Lance said nothing either and life continued without a second thought. Neither of them messaged each other. Good. Healthy. Boundaries.  
  
Not true. Lies. Keith had trouble shaking the not one, but two weird conversations from his head. On day three of fixation Keith did something he immediately regretted.  
  
He turned on notification alerts on Let’s Just Call Him Lance’s Twitter.  
  
No. Fuck. Don’t stalk him!  
  
It's chill. It's cool. Lance (look we’re just calling him Lance!) didn’t actually seem like a stalker really. Just a fucking disaster of a straight and clueless guy. Did Keith mention Lance was straight?  
  
Anyway it was good that Keith was following Lance so closely because he could check up on his emotional state without actually asking him what was up. Lance stopped posting photos of the ex and instead tweeted lots of photos of him and @HunkyPeanutButter. Keith got used to the big guy’s kind face smiling next to Lance in an endless stream of selfies. They studied together, dined together, went shoe shopping together, went to the club together…  
  
A best friend had replaced the girlfriend in all of Lance’s photos. This was a very good sign. Keith felt strangely grateful to @HunkyPeanutButter for taking care of Lance. For that he gave the guy a follow and got a follow back.  
  
Cool.  
  
Keith had a term paper due. Nothing else to report.  
  
  
**KEITH!!!!**  
  
  
Lance’s message (the first post dick brag) was obnoxious and begging for Keith’s attention. It would funny to ignore it and make Lance sweat.  
  
Keith opened it immediately.  
  
  
_A good day to you too_  
  
**Allura’s dating a girl!!!!!**  
  
_Who gay now?_  
  
**Allura! My ex! She’s like full lesbian!**  
  
_Well… like she could be bisexual_  
_You don’t know_  
  
**Keith, my dude, my bro, my hypothetical alternate reality guy crush**  
  
  
Wait… what?!  
  
  
**She didn’t like the sex**  
  
_Right…_  
_She didn’t like the sex…_  
  
**I’m like fully in shock can you tell? Like I’m buzzing wow**  
**Anyway wanted to pass that on**  
**Good day to you sir**  
  
Why did conversations with Lance always leave Keith feeling like he’d been hit by a bus? Speaking of which...  
  
  
**Keith!**  
**Incoming photo!**  
**Need gay opinion!**  
  
  
It was a mere two days later that Lance was messaging Keith again.  
  
  
_Dick pic or nood?_  
  
**Huh? **  
**selfie**  
**Need an opinion on a selfie for my dating profile**  
**(cool that those are on the table tho :P)**  
  
  
The photo loaded. Lance looked handsome and somehow inviting and kind at the same time. He had an artistic eye for photos. He didn’t really need a second opinion.  
  
  
_Good to go_  
_Post_  
  
**Phew fuck thank u**  
**Getting back out there**  
**Wish me luck!!!!!**  
  
_Luck_  
  
**:D:D:D**  
  
  
If Keith had a therapist this would be a thing he might bring up. He was being baited right? Lance seemed like he was transitioning from weirdo on the internet to friend, but then there was that hint of flirting? No, he wanted Keith to flirt with him and get validation because he was low after the break up. And when Keith thought about it, that was okay. He could play along. It was kinda fun really. No harm done.  
  
Harm.  
  
So much harm.  
  
Harm came less than a week later.  
  
  
**photo opinion please**  
**this one is for the grrand prize**  
**real thoughts no bs**  
**can I trust?**  
  
_Yep_  
  
  
Keith responded simply mere seconds after the messages arrived. He was kinda in that habit of reading all messages straight away (not just Lance’s… ahem…) Truth be told, he was expecting another selfie. He was not, not, not expecting a dick pic  
  
  
**oh fuck**  
**i just realized I didnt clarify dick pic**  
**shit**  
**we kinda talked about it but maybe it was a joke**  
**shit I’m drunk I no memory good**  
**ah! delete if not allowed!**  
  
  
It was… pretty. Keith had never had that reaction to a dick pic. Not the dick itself (yes, the dick itself,) but once again the angle and the lighting… the positioning of Lance’s fingers… the way their cupped it from behind all spread open like it was too big for one little hand to grasp…  
  
  
**ur not answering and I am imploding**  
**fuck just block me**  
**ive lost keith privileges**  
**i have done a betray**  
**u warned me and I just**  
**Sdjlfdjljsjf**  
**hit**  
  
_Calm_  
_Down_  
  
**oh shit good ur typing**  
**annnnd bracing myself for the rebuff**  
  
_Little heads up would’ve been nice_  
  
**no shit like oops I did it again britney’s got nothing on me bitch**

_What’s it for?_  
  
**uhhhhh the dick pic?**  
  
_Yes the fucking dick pic_  
_You said you needed an opinion so what is it for?_  
_What does it mean?_  
_Give me a context beyond ‘my lack of boundaries made me do it’_  
  
**can i respond in the form of ramble?**  
  
_Do you know how to answer any other way?_  
  
**burn**  
**oouch**  
**Ok**  
**i was uh heeeeeeehaw uhhhhh masturbating and then the light struck me as beautiful nd I got like inspired and I stopped and took the photo (I took forty photos) and I think this is the best photo I have of my dick and there was no plan for who to send it to and I guess I sent it to youuuuuuuu**  
  
_That’s_  
_That’s not a question_  
  
**Do you… like it?**  
  
_Bye_  
  
**I’M SORRY KEITH DON’T HATE MEEEEEE**  
**i just**  
**oh fuck I’m such a predator**  
**okay I’m just going to say my dumbass thinking that in retrospect I know is wrong, but let me say now I can tell how fucking stupid I am**  
  
_?_  
  
**i was hoping you’d tell me you liked it**  
**and that I’m hot**  
**and you’d fuck me if I liked guys**  
**cuz I just like…**  
**i like**  
**thinking of you wanting me**  
**because it strokes my ego and I shouldntt use the nice gay boy that way**  
**bad lance,**  
**very bad lance**  
**punish me if you must**  
**fuck that sounds flirty**  
**lemme tell you I have had a lot to drink hoy boooooy**  
  
_Lance_  
  
**yis?**  
  
_You should sober up_  
  
**u rite**  
**isorry**  
**ur so fuckin nice**  
  
_I’m kinda mean_  
  
**no, but like yur just funny mean**  
**i wanna like**  
**omg bad timing!!!**  
  
_What?_  
  
**i wanna be ur friend for real when I transfer next month**  
  
_You should probably not send dick pics to your friends_  
  
**u right**  
**uou so wise Keith**  
**ohmerGerd**  
**if I can get my shit together can we hang out maybe possibly?**  
  
_Lance_  
  
**what?**  
  
_You can not turn an unsolicited dick pic into a_  
  
  
Keith almost wrote ‘date’ but he stopped himself.  
  
  
_You can not turn an unsolicited dick pic into an in person friendship_  
  
**watch me!!**  
  
_World doesn’t work that way_  
  
**could though…**  
**believe in meeeee!**  
  
_Let’s end this here…_  
  
**waiiiiitttt**  
**u mad**  
**i am sorry and not like in a comical way like I’m actually fuking sorry**  
  
_We good_  
  
**_:D:D:D_**

  
Keith almost said goodnight. He almost perfectly defused an awkward situation. Almost… if it weren’t for his habit of scrolling when his brain got bored for more than a second. The dick pic was filling his phone screen again. He bit his bottom lip. He typed before he could think twice  
  
  
_Thinking of me before or after?_  
  
**wha?**  
  
_You took the pic and then thought of me? or was there a thought of me at some point before?_  
_Just establishing a timeline_  
  
**oh my keith**  
**what are you implying?**  
  
_Says the guy who has shown me his dick twice_  
  
**listen**  
**believe whatever makes you happiest (:**  
**power of positivity my fren**  
  
_Hmm well_  
_By my calculation you still need to finish_  
  
**bawhaaaaa?**  
  
_You sent me the photo right afteryou took it correct?_  
_Better run off and finish up_  
_Don’t want blue balls_  
_Also_  
  
  
Keith really couldn’t resist.  
  
  
_There was a miscalculation on your recent scoring_  
  
**?**  
  
_That dick is not 8/10_  
_It’s a 10_  
_Straight up beauty_  
_Would do_  
  


Keith threw his phone to the side. He barely got his fly button undone before he was sliding his hand done below his waistline, feeling that heat wave of pleasure as he touched his hard cock. He was going to think of Lance this one time. Because fuck… it felt good.  
  
Later that night at Bathroom Pee O’Clock Keith hit his home button when he returned to his bed. There was more than one message from Lance waiting. Keith dropped down onto his side, fingers quickly unlocking and opening Twitter.  
  
  
**sorry for the silenc**  
**i think I blacked out form happy**  
**and was busy doing no other things…**  
**seriously man your compliments always give me a boost**  
**thanks for that**  
**night**  
  
  
Keith let out a slow breath and hugged his phone to his chest. He fell back asleep like that.  
  
“So I’ve been talking to him more,” Keith brought up oh so casually in the cafeteria.

“Who?” asked Pidge, mouth full of meatball sub. They always met for lunch on Thursdays. It was the one day of the week their classes lined up to give them the same lunch break. Keith was only taking five classes a week, but Pidge was taking double the usual course load because they were incredibly smart and organized like that. They were also three years younger than Keith and about to lap him in class credits.  
  
“Lance Pants or whatever.” Fuck, like he didn’t know.  
  
“And you’ve shared no screenshots? For shame.”  
  
“Well, he’s not being so crazy anymore.” Lies. “He’s… kinda cool.”  
  
Pidge somehow managed to continue eating while staring into Keith’s soul. After an uncomfortable chew and a hard swallow Pidge spoke a single word, “Spill.”  
  
“He’s transferring here next month. We’ve been flirting. I kinda like him.” Wait that... that last one wasn’t planned. Did Keith like Lance? Oh no… “I’ll see myself out,” said Keith, starting to stand.  
  
“Sit,” ordered Pidge. Keith obeyed. Pidge dropped their sandwich down like it (and not Keith) had disappointed them. “He told you up front that he’s straight and just wants to use you for validation. At what point did your sick twisted gay brain completely forget all that?”  
  
“I didn’t forget.”  
  
“Then why am I hearing the word ‘flirting’ and ‘like’ coming out of your gay mouth?”  
  
“But when you think about it,” said Keith, quickly, “Maybe this is the perfect relationship for me.”  
  
“An non-existent one? With a straight guy?”  
  
“Okay, but listen. No commitment. No need to go out on romantic dates that I don’t understand the point of. I get to look at lots of hot naked photos and all I have to do is tell the truth and say they’re hot. I get the cute boy’s attention. And the sex is great because it’s just me and I know I’m good.”  
  
Pidge gave him a deep nod. “What does your brother think of all this?”  
  
“No way I’m fucking telling Shiro,” said Keith quickly.  
  
Pidge pointed a finger right in Keith’s face and spoke clearly. “Red. Fucking. Flag.”  
  
He wasn’t going to listen to Pidge. Keith was a grown fucking man that did what he wanted. Just without telling his best friend or his brother… Okay, maybe continuing this thing with Lance was a bad idea.  
  
  
**Keith**  
**i wanna be upfront this timeI have another dick pic and I want to show you and yeah I know uve told me it’s wrong and I know it’s wrong, but also you kinda Pavlov dogged me into feeling super happy after sending u noods so now this is where we are**  
  
_You can send me that stuff and I’ll look, but let’s switch to Snapchat_  
  
**:D  
**  
  
Keith couldn’t even respond because a Snapchat notification banner appeared informing him that @LanceDancePants had added him. How was he that fast?  
  
  
_I didn’t even tell you my handle_  
  
**its the same as your twitter**  
  
_Still…_  
  
  
No response from Lance on Twitter, but he got a notification from him on Snapchat instead. Keith switched apps. He hit the box and received the gift of Lance’s dick pic.  
  
It wasn’t typical. Of course it wasn’t. This was Lance and Keith suspected he owned a Bluetooth tripod. That had to be how he could take it from more than arm’s distance away. Putting his big dick in the foreground and his upper body in the background. It was Lance. Cute and soft even when he was horny and hard. And then it was gone. The curse of snapchat.  
  
  
_I was wrong._  
  
  
Keith typed this into the chat.  
  
  
_I want to download that one._  
  
**replay n screenshott?**  
  
_I'm always too slow_  
  
  
The Twitter notification arrived a moment later. Keith switched back to that app to find the same pic available for download and consumption.  
  
  
**enjoy ;)**  
  
  
Jesus Christ. Lance wasn’t even fishing for compliments anymore. He knew exactly what Keith was going to do with that photo.  
  
Keith’s orgasm was big. The kind that had him sticking a pillow between his legs after because there was this lingering ache and sensitivity that need to be clamped down.  
  
He kinda wanted to message Lance to tell him about it…  
  
This was getting out of hand.  
  
It escalated. Of course it did. A snap arrived from Lance the next afternoon. In the middle of the day! They only ever chatted at night. The sight of the notification had Keith dipping into the Men’s room ten feet from his class so he could check it out in peace without the risk of anyone seeing over his shoulder.  
  
Keith locked himself in a stall before a shaky thumb hit that little purple square.  
  
Another dick pic. More traditional angle this time like Lance was holding his phone and looking at his lap. The basicness was made up by one thing… the caption:   
  
**  
Thinking of you  
  
  
**Keith felt his back hit the side of the stall. He didn’t remember losing his balance. His heart was in his throat, the beat somewhere between a race and a flutter. He switched to twitter.  
  
  
_What are you doing?_  
  
**You KNOW what I’m doing**  
  
_It’s the middle of the fucking day_  
  
**Catch u at a bad time?**  
  
_That caption_  
  
**Like it?  
  
  
**This was flirting. Keith was kinda outraged and Lance was flirting. Text was the worst sometimes.  
  
  
_Lance_  
  
**?**  
  
  
Call him out, Kogane. He’s teasing you but also… masturbating to you? What kind of power trip is this?  
  
  
_Save it for when I’m home. I’m not masturbating in a bathroom stall_  
  
**But if u do can I watch?**  
  
  
Keith’s mouth went dry (he suspected the moisture was leaking little beads into his briefs instead.) This would be a good time to call Lance out on his game. He began to type, but Lance was faster:  
  
  
**JK**  
  
  
J fucking K?! Keith put his phone away without responding. He took a few (dozen if not hundreds) of calming breaths until his blood flow had sorted out how to distribute itself equally throughout the body and not just pool in one place. He was not going to dignify Lance’s cruelty with a wank in a public stall.  
  
(He did that later when he got back to the dorm. His terms. His!)


	2. Snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith decides to leave the straight boy who's been toying with his feelings alone. Yeah, that resolve doesn't last...

Keith had whiplash. Not from a truly excellent jerk off session (though there was some head flying back when he hit the big O action.) No, it was from Lance’s appeared interest in him followed by “JK.”  
  
Jkjkjk  
  
Why not just write, “psych! No homo!” and call it a day?  
  
It was time to stop replying to Lance’s messages. Keith had finals starting tomorrow. If there was one thing that would stop him from thinking with his dick it was the very scary thought of failing.  
  
  
**Hey Keith**  
**long time no read**  
  
  
He ignored the messages.  
  
  
**I weirded you out, didnt i?**  
  
  
He even turned his Twitter push notifications off and let the messages pile up to be glanced at quickly while Keith was taking a bathroom/eating break while studying.  
  
  
**I need to figure out how to apologize better because I counted back how many times I fucked up with u and said sorry and it was somethin like a bagillion times**  
**(is bagillion the word? Sounds like a billion bagels)**  
**i really wanna type the words ‘please don’t hate me’ but that feels like emotional manipulation so I wont do u like that  
  
  
**Seems the thing with Lance was it didn’t really matter if you gave him nothing to work with. He could hold a conversation all by himself.  
  
  
**Please don’t not like me ):  
  
  
**Keith was waiting for the snap his inattention would eventually cause. Waiting until Lance called him an ugly –homophobic slur- and showed his true colors. That moment didn’t come.  
  
  
**Shit. I just realized it’s finals week at Arus and I’m tryin to demand all your attention**  
**I’m officialy the worst**  
**You may not like me if you so chose**  
**Good luck and ace everythin!**  
**ill try to calm my tits and not msg u again unless u do first**  
  
  
Quiet. Peace. Focus. But not really…  
  
“Hey, you wanna talk about this?” asked Pidge, cutting into Keith’s studying which involved him rereading the same paragraph in his text over and over again in hopes that at some point he would absorb what he’d just read. Maybe if the professor tweeted Keith the text along with nudes he’d finally fucking focus.  
  
“’Bout what?” asked Keith, dropping his textbook down beside Pidge’s identical (and unopened) one. He’d thought them studying together for their one shared class would help him prepare. What he didn’t anticipate was that Pidge was a genius and didn’t need to study which meant they’d been on their phone the whole time while Keith went at it solo (like he did with all other things.)  
  
“Lancelot’s latest tweet,” said Pidge. Keith raised my eyebrow. “Tell me you’ve read it.”  
  
“No,” said Keith, but he was already pulling out his phone and opening up Twitter. He didn’t even have to go to Lance’s page since the tweet was in his notifications right at the top like it knew Keith wouldn’t want to miss this one.  
  
  
**Liar Liar** @LanceOnFire  
Can you be gay just on the internet?  
  
  
He was getting replies like crazy. Almost all in the affirmative. Keith closed the app and dropped the phone. He could feel Pidge watching him, waiting for commentary. Keith just let out a deep sigh.  
  
“You wanna maybe share?” suggested Pidge. “Maybe unload some stuff you haven’t previously disclosed to your best friend?”  
  
So Keith broke and he unloaded and he told Pidge all of the cringey details. They listened for once without judgment and when Keith was done even said sorry for not realizing things were not as cut and dry as they thought.  
  
“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you have feelings for someone,” admitted Pidge. “Not since Matt. Liking someone is positive. It is. But… Lance isn’t being clear with you and he’s playing games and you don’t deserve that even if you’re attracted to him. This is his shit. He’s gotta sort it out.”  
  
“You’re right,” agreed Keith, “I’m going to message him after finals and be direct.”  
  
“Good because soon he’ll be joining Arus’s student body and you gotta know where you stand.”  
  
“Right…”  
  
“Regardless of you wanting to lay your student body all over him.”  
  
Keith finished his last final on a Thursday. As he walked back to his dorm to pack up and head to his brother’s place for the holidays he noticed his nerves hadn’t calmed down. That was because he had one big thing left to do.  
  
_Hey_  
  
**KEITH**  
**oof caps**  
  
_That was a lot of messages without me replying_  
  
**I have a self controlo problemo**

_I figured that out when you sent me the nude without introducing yourself first_  
  
**And I will never ever live that down**  
**How’d your finals go?**  
  
_I think I passed them_  
  
**thats great!**  
**What are your classes like next semester?**  
  
_Lance_  
  
**Keith?**  
  
_Your tweet_  
  
**Oh u saw that huh?**  
  
_I think you wanted me to see that_  
  
  
There was a long pause before Lance messaged him back.

  
**im working through some stuff…**  
  
_You know I can’t help you with that right?_  
  
**But you already are!!**  
**its really helped**  
**evven if Im more confused than ever…**  
  
_I mean you can’t put that expectation on me_  
  
**Right**  
**I guess I wasnt thinkin about u and how this looked to u**  
**i just really like ur attention**  
**But uh maybe space is good**  
  
_Space is good_  
  
  
Keith felt sad typing this out. He liked Lance’s attention too, but… where could this possibly go?  
  
  
**Maybe real life friends in the future?**  
  
  
Lance pretty much answered Keith’s question without Keith having to ask.  
  
  
_Yeah we’ll see_  
  
**(:**  
**Happy holidays dude**  
**thnx for the memories at least**  
**and not calling the cops on me because wow I deserve it sometimes**  
  
_Happy holidays Lance_  
  
  
Keith deleted the Twitter app off his phone. A social media break over Christmas would be cleansing. He needed to reset for the new year, focus his attention on the two bags of laundry he dragged back to his brother’s house.  
  
Holidays were quiet at the Kogane/Shirogane household. Shiro’s boyfriend usually ‘brought the noise’ but it was his year to spend Christmas with his family back in New York. Shiro was invited, but he didn’t want to leave Keith alone. He’d fly out for New Years instead. (Actually both Keith and Shiro were invited, but there was no way in hell Keith was spending the holidays in stranger’s house… even if it was New York City…)  
  
Meanwhile it was days filled with laundry catch up, casual gift shopping, long walks in the snow with their dog Kosmo, working out together, attempts at cooking that resulted in small fires and inevitably ordering takeout, and much, much more mundane fun.  
  
Keith got to introvert like a motherfucker and spend long stretches of time alone then joining Shiro for video games and movies. The only person he talked to on his phone was Pidge, keeping up a steady chat throughout the day.  
  
  
Lance Lance Revolution dming you?

_I’m not on Twitter._

On your phone perhaps but you have a laptop  
  
  
Fine. He’d looked on his laptop. No messages from Lance. He didn’t bother looking at his page and he had since turned off notifications on his tweets.  
  
_  
He seems to have stopped.  
  
_You okay?  
  
_Recharging, but otherwise fine.  
  
_Miss ya_  
  
__Miss you too  
  
  
_Christmas day Shiro invited some “misfits from work” over for dinner. The two of them spent all day working their asses off to make a passable turkey supper. Keith usually didn’t like company, but he’d gone nearly a week with only having Shiro to interact with so his social battery was full charged and he found himself kinda enjoying the randomness of the conversation.  
  
“See, we wear shorts in the New Zealand Army Reserves. So if you fall in battle it’s a sea of knobby knees and leg hairs right in your bloody face!” Coran had started this story ten minutes ago and Keith still wasn’t sure what the plot was, but it was funny and the wine (which he’d started drinking while cooking… at ten in the morning) had him loose.  
  
Coran had moved on to comparing the food in the Reserves to what was on their plates when Keith saw the Snapchat notification appear on his phone. It was from Lance.  
  
Keith excused himself from the table, not that anyone noticed. They were all listening to Coran’s stories and laughing uproariously when he stood up to act out getting shot ‘in the bottom.’  
  
The bedroom door clicked closed. He was certain this was another nude or a dick pic. He was a little disappointed in Lance, but also very aware that his crush meant he was itching to see.  
  
He actually licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
Yep. Keith was a perve.  
  
Keith clicked that square.  
  
The photo appeared.  
  
No dick in sight. Just a large smiling family in front of a Christmas tree with the caption:  
  
  
**Happy Holidays from ours to yours**  
  
  
Keith counted at least a dozen people before it timed out. Lance had a lot of siblings.  
  
Keith leaned against his bedroom door, strangely disappointed. He needed a boner right now like he needed a hole in the head, but still… It wasn’t a personal snap. Lance must’ve sent it to everyone on his friends list.  
  
It was probably the wine that inspired him. Keith went back to the dining room and interrupted Coran’s longass story to ask if they could do a group shot. Everyone was enthused, especially Shiro. Keith arranged them so he could get everyone at the table leaning into the shot then took the photo in selfie mode. He captioned it:  
  
  
_Merry Christmas from me and five people I just met_  
  
  
He only sent it to Lance.  
  
The response inside the Snapchat text messenger was lightning fast:  
  
  
**i have so many questions…**  
  
_Shoot_  
  
**I think my theories are more interesting wanna hear my guess?**  
  
_Let’s hear it_  
  
**u joined a cult. A Christmas cult**  
  
  
Keith laughed out loud at the table. This drew some looks with an especially curious one from Shiro. Honerva was in the middle of telling a story and she hadn’t reached the funny part yet. Keith was so obviously looking at his phone.  
  
“Excuse me,” he said, exiting to the kitchen.  
  
  
_Is that a real thing?_  
  
**U tell me**  
**Did they brainwash you yet?**  
  
_Only mildly_  
  
**Don’t drink the koolaid**  
  
_But I’m thirsty ..._  
  
**…**  
**I could take that so many ways Keith**  
  
_Oh fuck here we go_  
  
**no this one’s on you**  
**how dare!**  
**it is a Christian holiday!**  
**I am with my family!**  
**what would baby jesus think?**  
  
_You’re the one with the mind in the gutter boy-o_  
  
**Ok i missed this**  
  
_This?_  
  
**Us**  
**this**  
**banter**  
**fun**  
**you speaking to me**  
  
  
Keith’s gut warmed and soured at the same time. This was a bittersweet reunion indeed.  
  
  
_How’s your thinking about things going?_  
_Any big revelations?_  
  
  
‘Over your sexuality,’ Keith added in his head.  
  
  
**workin on it**  
**i was never a quick study**  
**But I appreciate this**  
**the check in**  
**its like a Christmas gift**  
  
_lol Good_  
_Cuz I didn’t buy you anything_  
  
**Lmao**  
**yeah neither**  
**Merry Christmas Keith**  
  
_Merry Christmas Lance_  
  
  
He almost left it there, but then quickly added:  
  
  
_I’m off twitter_  
  
**i noticed**  
**glad I figured out how to smoke you outt**  
**:D (:  
**  
  
If only keith knew how to smoke Lance "out."  
  
Ah well. Keith left it at that. He was obviously still reachable if anything… came up..with Lance.  
  
The days between Christmas and New Years always kinda felt like freebie days. Like nothing counted between the two holidays. Shiro went back to work and left Keith to his devices. He got bored with introverting and ventured out of the house. Had coffee with one friend. Met up at the bar with an old friend group.  
  
He even got close to a hook up at the bar, but watched the guy get annoyed as he went on his phone for the third time during their conversation. No messages even. Why was he sabotaging himself with inattention?  
  
He heard nothing from Lance and tried to put him out of his mind, but of course couldn’t.  
  
Meanwhile Lance was posting every couple hours to his Snapchat story. Keith had already suspected Lance was an amateur photographer, but his pics confirmed this. Lance posted photos of his family, but also sights and randomness that amounted to interesting photos.Lance was somewhere sunny for the Holidays. The palm trees featured in his pics were a stark contrast to the snow on the ground in Keith’s hometown.  
  
Inspired, Keith went on urban hikes and found interesting things to photograph. He’d taken photography in high school, but hadn’t picked it up in college, focusing more on academics than arts, but the return to the creative felt refreshing. He put his best stuff on Snapchat in his story, matching Lance’s sunny pics with his frosty ones shot per shot and feeling strangely balanced because of this.  
  
A single message arrived from Lance:  
  
  
**Ur killin it with the point n click keep it up  
  
**  
Keith didn’t respond, but he did keep up with the photo sharing.  
  
On New Years Eves Keith dropped Shiro at the airport on his way back to the city.  
  
For the past four years his New Years plans never waivered. He was an expected guest at the Holt household and had been since him and Matt Holt had dated for a hot minute in freshman year. Their boyfriend relationship may have ended, but Keith’s relationship with his family had not. Collectively the Holts decided to just keep Keith and since then their house had become his second home.  
  
He’d bonded with Matt’s younger sibling in particular and he remembered clearly the amicable breakup and the conversation that Pidge had with Matt in front of him right after.  
  
“Bro, you gonna finish that?”  
  
“Finish what? Keith?”  
  
“If not, I’ll take him off your hands.”  
  
And since that moment Pidge had declared themselves Keith’s best friend.  
  
New Years at the Holts was always the same. All day DnD marathon. The Holts played regularly as a family. Keith wasn’t so great because he only played once a year, but he felt like he was hitting his stride.  
  
This time was different because Matt had brought home a girlfriend who was a noob and kept looking at Keith like she was reacting to the camera filming a documentary about a very strange family. But she was positive and funny and they all were pretty drunk by the time the year flipped over so it was a great time.  
  
“We missed the countdown,” said Pidge, glancing at the kitchen clock.  
  
“Again,” groaned Sam. “I thought I set an alarm on my phone…”  
  
“Happy New Year,” said Matt, turning to his girlfriend and planting a kiss on her lips. (She’d told Keith her name when they’d met earlier and he’d forgotten to listen to it. Now he was too embarrassed to ask. He kept waiting for someone to say her name so he could learn it, but everyone kept calling her by her character name ‘Sev.’)  
  
Keith looked at his phone, wanting to confirm that the kitchen clock wasn’t slow and felt a bit of shock to see a Snap from Lance had just arrived. He was too drunk to go find somewhere private (actually the Holts had rules about leaving the table during a quest and Keith had used all but one of his bathroom breaks up already) so he went ahead and opened it. Only just after, panicking that it might be a dick pic.  
  
It wasn’t a dick pic.  
  
Relief.  
  
It was Lance holding onto a wall clock, his hand steadying the minute hand at one minute to midnight. It was odd, but it was the caption that was really something:  
  
  
**Holding back the new year so I can save my midnight kiss for you**  
  
  
Heat. Heat all over Keith’s body. This was a far greater physiological reaction than a simple dick pic could muster.  
  
Photo timed out.  
  
Had he imagined it?  
  
Replay.  
  
Somehow more powerful on the second round.  
  
Yet time was ticking and he had to move because this one couldn’t disappear on him.  
  
Screenshot.  
  
He got it.  
  
“What is it?” asked Pidge, seeing how freaked Keith was acting.  
  
Keith didn’t have the strength to lie. He opened the screenshot and handed it over to Pidge.  
  
“Oh wow,” said Pidge, handing the phone to her brother next. “Are you okay?”  
  
“How am I supposed to take that?!” Keith’s voice was too loud, but he was drunk and he was sick of holding it all in.  
  
“He’s hot,” said Matt, looking at the photo with his girlfriend. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone new. Frankly a little jealous. I thought you were never going to get over me.” His girlfriend just laughed. Oh good, so she knew they were exes.  
  
“This is not his boyfriend,” said Pidge, snatching the phone back and then holding the photo out so their parents could see too. “This is a straight boy who Keith sexts with.”  
  
“Pidge,” groaned Keith.  
  
“Keith,” said Colleen, her voice verging on a scold. “Are you catfishing this young man?”  
  
“What? No, he knows exactly who I am and my gender identity. He’s just… I have no fucking clue what he’s doing. If y’all can tell me, I’m all ears.”  
  
“My guess would be he’s not straight,” said Sam, thoughtful. “Maybe closer to heteroflexible.”  
  
“Would his exact label matter if he’s in denial?” Pidge pointed out. “He can’t use Keith as a gay sampler.”  
  
“Oh, I feel bad for him,” sighed Colleen, “He must be going through a really confusing time.”  
  
“Yes, but also we don’t feel that bad because he’s not acting appropriately with Keith.”  
  
“So we’re all gonna talk about this?” mumbled Keith.  
  
“Was it hard for you, Keith?” asked Colleen. “Coming out?”  
  
“A bit, but then I had Shiro…” If the only family you have it also gay… Keith’s coming out was more like, ‘So…twinsies alert.’  
  
“My experience wasn’t that tough,” said Matt, looking thoughtful, “I always knew I was attracted to people regardless of gender and then I grew up with some pretty progressive parents if I do say so myself.”  
  
“Compliment accepted,” chuckled Sam.  
  
“It was less about realizing I was pan and more about finding that label. Then coming out to other people… well, that was a different story.”  
  
“It was hard for me,” said Sev, “figuring out I was bi. One minute I had a crush on a girl and then next minute I was asking out a guy. I thought I was either gay or straight or neither. I felt weird and different and like no one else in the world could feel like me. But I made some bisexual friends and discovered instead of being odd, I’m a pretty typical disaster bi.”  
  
“You should talk to this guy,” said Colleen, pointing at Sev, “I bet he could really learn from your experience.”  
  
“I agree that he shouldn’t talk to Keith,” said Pidge.  
  
“I’m okay,” said Keith.  
  
“You look like you’ve been hit by a truck every time he messages you. I don’t want you hurt. I’m going to go overprotective on this one because I love you.”  
  
“Aw. I love you too, Pidge. But I am a grown man and I can handle this. Probably…”  
  
Probably not if what happened next was any indication…  
  
It was 4am when the game wrapped up. Colleen got a little too creative with the storyline on this one. Everyone was so ready to be done when they finally completed their quest.  
  
Keith crawled his way to the guest room. Too drunk and tired to change into comfier clothes, he flopped down on the bed fully clothes. He wanted to just pass out. That was the plan. But… he had that itchy phone finger.  
  
He didn’t really want to validate the very confusing snap Lance had sent him, but he also didn’t want to say nothing. So instead he just wrote into their chat.  
  
  
_Happy new year_  
  
  
Lance was probably asleep and so – no wait. He was typing.  
  
  
**u have thhe craziest timing wvow**  
  
_what’s that mean?_  
  
**meeans i was just thinkin about u…**  
  
_What does THAT mean?_  
  
**well…**  
**i was bummed u didnnt respond to my snap**  
**(tho you screenshorted it wtf)**  
**so ii got druuuuuuunKk**  
**ad then u knoooo**  
  
_Know what?_  
  
**kKeith cmon u kno me by now**  
  
_Tell me like I don’t_  
  
**this a opporrtune time to mention im into butt stuff :P**  
  
_So you’re fingering yourself?_  
  
**what?**  
**no**  
**thats gay**  
  
_Lance_  
  
**fuck**  
  
_Bye_  
  
**KEITH NO**  
**SORry**  
**oof caps**  
**i forget**  
**dammmit**  
  
_Then what butt stuff are you doing?_  
  
**lookint photos of butts on the interneft n jerkin off**  
**shit no that sounds boringaf in compassionn  
comparison***  
  
  
Keith took a long hard look at his life before responding... Naw, he replied right away without thinking it through.  
  
  
_Can I see?_  
  
**KEITH**  
**i was afrid ud never ask ;)  
  
**Keith blew out an anxious breath as mere seconds later that square appeared in their chat. Purple square. It was a video, not a photo.  
  
Where were Keith’s headphones? He went scrambling for his bag because whatever that video contain, Keith wanted it at full volume. By the time he was plugged in, volume up and settled in bed, six more videos had arrived.  
  
Keith thumbed the first video snap.  
  
As many a times as Keith had looked at the photos Lance had sent him (and it was a lot of times) they weren’t anything compared to a POV video of Lance stroking his own cock while thinking of Keith.  
  
He watched the next video then the next, captivated by the sight of nimble fingers in a slow stroke over that big dick. He could hear the slick of the lube in his ears through the headphones and more than that the light moans of a voice he’d never heard before.  
  
Lance was using his left hand (was he left handed?) and Keith watched as he twisted his grip on the way up then brushed his fingers over the tip. Next he let the head slide between his pointer finger and middle finger and slide back down that way. He moved so slowly, every touch a caress.  
  
There was art even in the way Lance touched himself.  
  
Keith pawed himself through his jeans, trying to match Lance’s same rhythm.  
  
**“Oh…”** Fuck there was that voice. **“Keith…”**  
  
Heat pooled in Keith’s stomach. The first word Lance had spoke and he said Keith’s name!  
  
Next video.  
  
**“Keith, are you touching yourself?”**  
  
Keith had to stop.  
  
Had to remove his hand because he almost came there and was only just pawing at himself through his clothes.  
  
But fuck.  
  
That voice in his ears talking dirty while watching the sight of Lance jerking off… All senses were on overload and the videos kept coming.  
  
**“Keith, I need to know you’re with me…”**  
  
Next video.  
  
**“You gotta give me something…”**  
  
With shakey fingers Keith ignored his painfully hard dick in his pants and quickly typed into the chat a series of nine numbers.  
  
  
**watsdat?  
  
**_My number. We’re switching to Facetime.  
  
_**snapcht haasa vido functn  
  
**_Are you rejecting my phone number?_  
  
**no but now I gottastop if imma copy nd past dat shiz**  
**iwas so close too :'(  
  
**Trying to snap himself and watch Lance’s snaps and deal with chat was too much. Switching to a video chat made sense so why was Keith so fucking nervous?  
  
He should prepare. Fuck. Why did he not bring lube to Pidge’s house?  
  
Oh right because that would be hugely inappropriate… planning to masturbate at his best friend’s/ex-boyfriend’s parents’ house. What kind of terrible guest would do that?  
  
Who has two thumbs, a raging boner, and no restraint in someone else’s home? Keith, that’s who!  
  
Keith accepted the Facetime call the moment it appeared on his phone because yeah, he was that eager. As the call connected he had a horrifying moment where he wondered if this wasn’t Lance, but some random stranger with a wrong number who was about to see Keith with a full on erection.  
  
**“Hey,**” came Lance’s voice, **“Uh, I thought the whole point of the video chat was I’d be able to see you too.”** Keith’s eyes flicked to the tiny box depicting what his camera was picking up and it was close to black.

“Fuck, hang on,” muttered Keith. He took the phone in his hand and scooted off the bed. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at the crack at the bottom of the door before turning on the bedside light and sitting back down.  
  
**“What’s that all about?”** asked Lance who had just experienced a whole bunch of movement and noise without context.  
  
“Just blocking the door crack so no one sees the light on,” Keith whispered.  
  
**“Oh my god, Keith,”** said Lance. Keith lifted the phone back up so he could look properly at the camera and see Lance in return. “**Is that your voice?”  
  
**“Yeah…,” said Keith, uncertain.  
  
Lance had the phone pointed at his face as he lay on his side, but when he spoke he twisted his face into the pillow. **“It’s so fuckin’ cute.”  
  
**“Shut up,” said Keith, trying to deepen it. This just caused Lance to giggled. “I have to whisper or risk waking everyone up.”  
  
**“That’s a shame,”** said Lance, **“I like it loud.”** He twisted his face back to the camera and winked.** “Should I be whispering too?”** Keith answered by pointing to his headphones.** “Oh good. I can scream if you make me.”  
  
**For someone who had yet to drop the straight label, Lance sure flirted easily with a guy.  
  
**“Did you get a haircut?**” asked Lance, out of the blue.  
  
“No,” said Keith, confused. How would Lance know? This was the first he’d seen him.  
  
**“Oh, just I’ve been creeping all your photos like a creeper and I don’t see the mullet.”**  
  
“Mullet?”  
  
**“Yeah, you know,”** said Lance, pushing up onto his elbow. **“The party in the back to your business in the front.”**  
  
“My hair’s in a ponytail,” said Keith, turning to the profile. It had only just grown long enough for him to tie it back without any weird hangy pieces.  
  
**“Yep. You are adorable,”** said Lance with a laugh. **“And here I was worried I’d get turned off by a deep voice or manly physique.”**  
  
“Bye,” said Keith abruptly, feigning going to hang-up.  
  
**“Keith, please you know I’m only joking… Partially joking.”**  
  
“I don’t really know, do I?” said Keith then he remembered what Pidge had said, “I’m not a gay sampler.”  
  
**“A gay what?”**  
  
“A gay sampler which I think is like those free samples they offer at the grocery store on Saturday where they have a little bit of the food in the tiny paper cups and you eat it and then throw the cup away. I will not be thrown away.”  
  
**“Well, I don’t wanna throw you away,”** said Lance, his elbow giving way so he could flop back down to lay on his tummy, nuzzling his cheek into his arm.** “I wanna keep you.”**  
  
Keith had to “adjust his position” and therefore swing the camera away to avoid being seen blushing. He cleared his throat and turned his head, trying to be as subtle as possible.  
  
“**Tell me what you’re thinking,”** said Lance.  
  
“I’m thinking that I want to believe you.”  
  
**“Then believe me,”** said Lance.  
  
“Okay,” said Keith.  
  
**“Okay,”** Lance repeated. “**And don’t go anywhere, okay? I’m still…”** Lance twisted the camera to show his erection. Yep he was fully naked of course. Boy loved being looked at.  
  
Keith had lost a bit of his hardness in the activity, but one look at that hard cock and he was hard again himself.  
  
**“Your turn,”** teased Lance.  
  
Keith didn’t need to be told twice. He flipped the camera out of selfie mode so he could show Lance his POV of the nice bulge in his jeans. He ran his hand over it and heard a satisfied hum on Lance’s end.  
  
**“That all for me?**” he asked.  
  
“Who else would it be for?” teased Keith.  
  
**“There better not be anyone else,”** said Lance, stroking himself. **“I want your head so full of me, you can’t remember your own name much less another guy.”**  
  
“Maybe you should make my ass full of you instead.”  
  
Keith heard Lance’s muffled moan through the headphones at the same time he saw the convulsions on his screen. Lance twisted his hip to the side, a shock of pleasure apparently surprising him.  
  
Oh good, so he liked that idea. This could actually work…  
  
“**Shit Keith,”** muttered Lance, his hand steadying on his dick. “**You tryin’ to make me cum?”**  
  
“Entire point, right?” countered Keith, his sass slipping in.  
  
**“No,**” said Lance, **“the point is a shared experience. I’ve had too much to drink to stay awake after cumming so I need you with me.”**  
  
“Bossy much,” snorted Keith.  
  
**“You’re the one who keeps demanding we switch apps.”**  
  
“You’re the one who sent me a nude!”  
  
**“Yeah, I did and now you’re going to have the best video chat sex of your life so get ready to thank me. Now quit teasing me. Start removing clothing and show me this ass you’re so sure you want my cock in.”**  
  
Dammit. If anal was an option, Keith would rip his clothes to shreds as a sacrifice to the ass gods.  
  
Keith went to undo his fly button and found with the added stretching on the inside of his jeans, he couldn’t get it one handed.  
  
“Hold on,” said Keith, setting down the phone so he could get his pants off.  
  
**“Don’t put me down,**” snapped Lance in Keith’s ears.  
  
“Do you want my pants off or not?”  
  
**“I want to watch you remove them. Get a phone tripod. They’re like twenty bucks on Amazon.”**  
  
“Sorry, but I don’t do this as much as you,” said Keith, pushing his jeans down his legs and kicking them off.  
  
**“I never do this,”** said Lance, simply. **“I have been in a relationship for two years. You’re my first, uh, well a lot of things…”**  
  
Keith rolled to his stomach and flipped the phone back to selfie mode. He lifted the phone so his ass was visible over his shoulder. A hint of crack was visible past the waistline of the tight black boxer briefs. Keith gave his booty a little wiggle, enjoying the friction created by the press of his dick into the bed.  
  
“How’s that?” asked Keith.  
  
**“Mmm. A nice little taste, but I want more.”** Lance had flipped himself back to selfie so Keith was talking to his face again.  
  
“What did you have in mind?”  
  
**“You’re gonna need to get to a mirror.”**  
  
“There isn’t one in his room.”  
  
**“Find a bathroom. I’ll wait.”**  
  
“You are so bossy.”  
  
**“Maybe. But you like doing what I say, don’t you, Keith?”** Something about the way Lance clipped the ‘k’ and stretched out the ‘th’ made his dick throb.  
  
“Hold on.”  
  
**“Good boy,”** purred Lance.  
  
The thing was Pidge wasn’t just his best friend (or his only close friend,) they were also Keith’s rich friend and the Holt’s guest room featured an en suite private guest bathroom with its own shower and everything. This meant Keith didn’t have to sneak into the hall to do as requested. He just had to walk into the bathroom and flip on the light.  
  
Keith pulled off his shirt then stood in front of the sink. A few steps back meant he could catch his hips in the mirror in the frame of the phone screen.  
  
“This good?” asked Keith, rubbing his hand over the bulge in his briefs.  
  
**“Yeah, perfect.”** Lance was still in selfie mode but Keith could see the movement of his shoulder resuming.  
  
“And this?” Keith turned, holding the phone over his shoulder to keep the mirror in frame. With his free hand he tugged at the waistline of his briefs, slowly tugging down, revealing more and more of his ass.  
  
**“Fuck. Holy shit. Yes.”**  
  
Keith pushed the briefs down lower until his full ass was exposed. He let his hand run over the one cheek, tugging it outwards just a bit. Just a reminder that he could spread’em if he wanted to.  
  
Lance’s approval was a hiss in his ear.  
  
**“Please tell me you’re a bottom.”**  
  
“Mostly…,” replied Keith, coyly.  
  
**“Can you give it a smack for me?”**  
  
Keith pulled back his hand then tapped it, watching in satisfaction the slight jiggle.  
  
**“C’mon. I asked for a smack. You gotta giv’er.”**  
  
“I’ll wake people up,” warned Keith in a harsh whisper.  
  
**“I don’t care,”** said Lance, **“You’re gonna need to get loud for me at some point.”**  
  
Keith laughed. Lance was so bossy and possessive. All this time Keith had been obsessing of Lance’s body while not wanting to admit to himself that he was worried his own body and sex wouldn’t be what Lance wanted.  
  
**“He laughs at me,”** said Lance with his own chuckle. **“At least it was a loud."**  
  
“You can make me laugh or make me cum. I like both,” whispered Keith, trying to hush himself so he didn’t wake anyone. He twisted around as he said this. Let his front side be visible. Let Lance get a view of Keith stroking his own cock.  
  
**“So that’s what you’re working with,**” said Lance. The view flipped and Keith got the POV of Lance stroking himself again, this time it was him matching his pace to Keith’s strokes. **“You’re the full package, aren’t you Keith?”**  
  
Relief flooded Keith’s veins.  
  
He was done worrying that Lance was too straight for this.  
  
Lance had initiated this.  
  
Asked to see more of Keith.  
  
He would just enjoy himself now.  
  
There was no turning back.  
  
**“That’s a nice bathroom,”** said Lance completely out of the blue. **“Is that the kind of class I can expect at the Arus dorms?”**  
  
“No, I’m at a friend’s house.”  
  
Lance tisk-tisked him. **“Fucking me over the phone at a friend’s. Risky business, Keith. You really can’t resist me, can you?”**  
  
Fuck. Keith was so gone.  
  
His legs gave out just a bit though he managed to hold back again. Still he ended up dropping his arm to catch himself against the counter. It made a loud smacking sound.  
  
Okay. He had to get out of the guest bath. This wall was shared with Pidge’s bedroom.  
  
**“Y’okay?**” asked Lance, concerned.  
  
“Yeah, just gotta change locations. Not gonna keep jerking off in the bathroom.”  
  
**“Why not?”** asked Lance in a teasing voice.  
  
“Doesn’t feel private.”  
  
**“Go in there,**” suggested lance, referring to the bath behind Keith. **“Take a shower. Let me watch.**”  
  
“You are packing in the kink tonight,” chuckled Keith, quietly.  
  
**“What can I say? I’m inspired.”**  
  
Keith spotted the little collection of hotel soaps and shampoos Colleen proudly displayed in the guest bath. She thought she was badass for swiping them every time she stayed in a hotel. Didn’t matter they were free. She told Keith it gave her a rush stuffing them in her luggage.  
  
Keith selected a mini bottle of lotion then flipped off the bathroom light and headed back into the bedroom. He needed to lie down or his legs would betray him again.  
  
“I think it’s time I inspired you to cum,” said Keith, laying himself back down.  
  
**“Baby, it wouldn’t be the first time,”** hummed Lance.  
  
Confirmation.  
  
Fuck that went straight Keith’s dick.  
  
Lance was adjusting something on his end with his phone. When he was done Keith had a nice view of Lance from the side, dick and face both in shot, and hands free to touch himself. Lance must’ve set up his tripod.  
  
Less fancy, but at least creative Keith rearranged a pillow to lean his phone against and kept Lance’s view of him on Keith’s face. He popped the top on the lotion and squeezed it out into his palm.  
  
“You’ve been thinking about fucking me,” said Keith. It wasn’t a question. He let his nice and slick hand smooth down his hard cock, feeling every pleasure nerve lighting up like streetlamps at dusk. “You know it would feel so good if we did.”  
  
**“It already feels so good,”** mummured Lance, his eyelids falling half closed, his pace increasing as he jerked himself off.  
  
Keith copied him, speeding up his own stroke. “It would feel so good if I climbed on your lap.”  
  
**“Yeah…”** moaned Lance.  
  
“And sunk my ass onto that huge cock of yours.”  
  
**“Oh… Keith…”**  
  
“I’d bounce on that big dick.”  
  
**“Yes…”**  
  
“Let you hold down my hips and fuck into me.”  
  
**“Fuck Keith…”**  
  
“Let you cum in me – ah!”  
  
Fuck. Keith was so done.  
  
His fist pumping hard and fast while listening to Lance’s moans directly in his ear, sent him soaring. Got his toes curling.  
  
Keith felt his own cum spill into his fingers and onto the sheets while he watched Lance’ back arch. With blurry eyes he spotted that pool of cum on Lance’s heaving stomach.  
  
**“Fuck,”** mumbled, Lance, rolling to his side to properly face Keith, er, his phone. **“We gotta do that way more.”**  
  
“Mmm.” Keith nodded his agreement, suddenly so fucking sleepy. “Night.” Keith reached for his phone to hit end, but was stopped by protest sounds from Lance.  
  
**“No, no, no. No wham bam thank you Lance.”**  
  
“What do you want?” asked Keith in a fake annoyed voice. He grabbed some Kleenex off the nightstand and went about doing a terrible job of mopping up.  
  
**“Just… more time... with you.”**  
  
Keith’s eyes flicked to the phone. Fake anger melted away. Lance was so fucking sweet.  
  
“Okay. Talk. Ramble. Do your thing. Just don’t be insulted if I fall asleep.” Keith abandoned the clean up job and snuggled back down onto the bed, absentmindedly pulling the sheet half over him.  
  
**“I mean… how could you not sleep after I fucked you so good?”**  
  
“Didn’t actually fuck me,” mumbled Keith, his eyes falling shut.  
  
**“Kinda did. With like… my aura or something.”**  
  
“Ha no.” Light was annoying, but meh? What can you do? Certainly not sit up and turn it off.  
  
**“Wait, Keith…”**  
  
Keith feigned being asleep.  
  
**“Keith, this is important. Wake up”**  
  
“What?” groaned Keith, opening his eyes.  
  
**“You’re really cute when you sleep.”**  
  
Keith rolled onto his back. “Regretting letting you stay on the line. You’re annoying. You know that, right?”  
  
**“I know. Makes me wonder why you like me so much…”**  
  
That was the last thing Keith remembered being said before he fell asleep.  
  
“Really, Keith? Really?” Keith startled awake to the sound of Pidge’s voice. He had a moment where he relaxed, realizing it was just his best friend and then a fucking terrifying moment where he realized the position he’d fallen asleep in. Maybe it wasn’t that bad?  
  
It was that bad.  
  
Actually it was worse.  
  
Keith had at some point thrown the sheet back off in the middle of the night, which meant his bare ass was pointing directly at Pidge. But when he yanked the sheet over to cover himself, it exposed the pile of wadded up Kleenex’s in the bed and the empty mini lotion bottle.  
  
Keith was so guilty.  
  
Oh so fucking guilty.  
  
And that was before he realized his video chat with Lance had never ended. That his phone was propped against a pillow and therefore angled right at the door featured Lance in much the same situation as him and just starting to stir.  
  
“It’s not what it loo-“ Keith paused mid-word seeing that irritated look on his best friend’s face. Why bother lying?  
  
“Hold on,” said Pidge, rubbing their temples. “I’m recovering a repressed memory of me walking in on you three years ago in much the same position, but with my brother instead of an iPhone 8.”  
  
“Most people knock.”  
  
“Most people don’t jack off in other people’s homes, but here we are, Keith.”  
  
**“Oh, good,”** came Lance’s voice from Keith’s phone. Apparently full awake now. The headphones had unplugged themselves at some point during the night meaning he was now on speaker phone. **“Intruder on your end, not mine.”**  
  
“Lance, I presume,” said Pidge, coldly, looking at Keith’s propped phone.  
  
**“Friend of Keith, I presume,”** said Lance with a chuckle. His voice was croaky, probably hungover.  
  
"You’re really bad at being straight,” said Pidge.  
  
**“I’ll accept that note.”**  
  
“You also need to cover your junk.”  
  
Keith watched Lance throw a blanket over his lower half.  
  
**“Not gonna lie,”** said Lance, **“Wish you’d led with that.”**  
  
“Pidge, I am so sorry,” said Keith.  
  
“Save it,” said Pidge. “It’s time for a private chat.”  
  
Keith turned over and put his face close to the phone. “Lance, I’m sorry I gotta –”  
  
“Not you, Axel Kane,” shot Pidge. “I wanna have a word with YouPorn over there.”  
  
“Run,” said Keith to Lance.  
  
**“Can’t I just hang-up?”**  
  
“Not good enough. Run too.”  
  
Foolish Lance did neither even though he witnessed the power of the Pidge firsthand as they forced Keith out of the bedroom, not even letting him get dressed first. Nope. Keith was shoved out of the bedroom wrapped in nothing but a dirty bed sheet. The momentum had him stumbling across the hall and banging into the opposite bedroom door.  
  
It was only when said door opened that Keith remembered who’s bedroom it was. Keith turned around in horror to meet Matt face to face.  
  
Too panicked to sputter out an explanation, Keith froze as Matt’s curious eyes travelled down Keith’s body then back up.  
  
Matt cocked his hip and ran a hand through his hair as he said, “Look, Keith, I’m honestly surprised it took you this long to try, but in the immortal words of the prophet Taylor Swift, ‘We are never, ever, ever getting back together.’”  
  
“I’m not -!” began Keith, but he was cut off by Matt’s finger on his lips.  
  
“-Over me. I know, but hey… we’ll always have Dungeons and Dragons.” Matt kept that finger pressed there as he stepped out of his room and into the hall.  
  
“Mornin' babe!” The girlfriend who Keith still only knew as ‘Sev’ came bounding up the stairs to see the two of them in a very odd position. Still, she kissed Matt on the cheek then looked down at Keith’s waist. “Mornin’ Keith’s butt!” she said with a grin.  
  
Confused, Keith followed her eye line to see that the sheet was not covering the top of his ass.  
  
“Dammit,” swore Keith, jerking away from Matt’s finger so he could rearrange his sheets.  
  
Those two just laughed and headed towards the stairs.  
  
“What’s going on there?” asked Sev.  
  
“Keith’s trying to get back with me.”  
  
“Oh, want me to kick his ass to win your heart?”  
  
Their voices disappeared down the stairs while Keith took the free time he had to regret every decision he’d ever made.  
  
A door opened.  
  
Keith spun to see if Pidge was done whatever convo they were having with Lance.  
  
Door still closed which meant…  
  
“Oh Keith, how thoughtful,” said Colleen, coming out of her bedroom and heading towards the stairs. “Striping the sheets for the wash so I don’t have to. I wonder though,” she said, stopping by Keith to look thoughtful, “what you’ll wear on the way back from the laundry room?”  
  
“What’s going on?” asked Sam’s voice. He emerged from the bedroom dressed in sweats because of course every single fucking Holt was going to need to see Keith nearly naked this morning!  
  
“We’re pretending Keith striped his sheets off to be a good guest,” said Colleen, “and not because he made a mess I’m not gonna touch.”  
  
“Oh,” said Sam with a nod. “The moaning last night. Right”  
  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuck!  
  
“Come down for breakfast when you’re ready,” said Sam with a kind smile. “I assume you’ll wanna shower first.”  
  
Keith was dead.  
  
He had died.  
  
And he could never visit the Holts again.  
  
“Th-thanks,” Keith finally sputtered out.  
  
He thanked them…  
  
Keith had thanked them…  
  
When Pidge did emerge they said nothing to Keith so he went back into his room, straight to his phone. Lance was no longer connected and Keith’s battery was at 3% so he had to charge it.  
  
He sent a quick text to Lance before heading into the shower.  
  
  
_You ok?_  
  
  
Keith didn’t get anything back.  
  
Fine. No need to panic. Lance would get back to him in time. He always did (usually immediately, but no need to read into such things.)  
  
He had breakfast with the Holts, did his own laundry, and even remade the bed.  
  
Everyone was suspiciously nice to him, including Pidge.  
  
He killed the afternoon with the Holts then headed out after dinner to make the long drive to the airport to pick up Shiro and Adam. He’d told Shiro he didn’t have to have such a quick visit with Adam’s family. That Keith could just head back to school for the last few days of Holidays, but Shiro had insisted he wanted as much brother time as possible.  
  
It was late evening when he arrived back at Shiro’s place and finally got a text back from Lance.  
  
  
**I am so sorry!!**  
**my phone died then I got dragged out all day wit my family**  
  
_I thought Pidge had convinced you never to speak to me again_  
  
**oh yeah… I wasn’t thinkin**  
**sorry  
**):  
  
_What did they say?_  
  
**They put the fear of God in me :O**  
  
_So you’re not supposed to talk to me?_  
  
**KEITH**  
  
_Lance?_  
  
**I’m not stoppin**  
**Ur literally my favorite thing  
<3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is actually fully written, but rich text formatting is such a bastard that I have to release it slowly in chapters. HOWEVER, this means you'll get the full story within a week rather than waiting endlessly like you usually do with my fics. Yay!
> 
> This fic is part of a mini bang I'm doing with my fellow klance writers/awesome friends the Klasix! Check the collection for more fics with the same premise Mini_Bang_Unsolicited_Noods. The marvelous @devoosha just post her fluffy fic today so go read!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bangbangbeefkeef)
> 
> BBBKxoxoxo


	3. Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance's social media relationship heats up as they approach Lance's arrival at school.

What a difference changing apps made. Twitter was for strangers, it was screaming into the void and having it scream back. Snapchat was for secret hook ups and filters that made you look like a puppy. But texting… Texting was for people you actually knew. Texting was for people you trusted with your phone number.  
  
This opened up a wide variety of topics and suddenly Keith wasn’t just texting Pidge all day steadily, he was doing the same with Lance.  
  
Those photos they were taking throughout the day were no longer being viewed by each other on Snapchat. They were texting them directly to each other. Keith wanted even more to impress Lance.  
  
He bought one of those blue tooth phone tripods (Amazon one day delivery) and took it around time, searching for interesting backgrounds. His favourite thing was finding really nice graffiti art and posing like he was interacting with it.  
  
  
**i have a folder on my phone marked KEITH**  
  
_Is it dick pics you’re planning to send me?_  
_ (GIMME)_  
  
**lmao**  
**no, its the photos youve been sending me**  
**im making a portfolio of your best stuff**  
**AND**  
  
_And?_  
  
**u need a portfolio to apply to the Photography 101 Class which just happens to run Friday evenings at Arus College andd oh yeah im already in that one!**  
  
_My class schedule is already set_  
  
**but you said u had nothing Fridays so you could put your name on the waitlist and if someoen drops out…**  
  
_Okay_  
_Sounds fun_  
  
**with me in the class how could it not be?**  
  
  
Other benefit of that Tripod…  
  
“Ah. Ah fuck I’m tight…”  
  
It took their video chat sex to the next level.  
  
**“Take it slow, babe,”** said Lance, his voice coming through Keith’s phone speakers. They had coordinated it this time so they were both home alone. Shiro and Adam were out of the house and would be for hours.  
  
There was this special spot in Keith’s bedroom...  
  
A full-length mirror, about a foot wide, was attached to the wall space between Keith’s closet and the alcove where his dresser sat. His dildo could suction against the glass and if he opened his closet door and got down on his ands and knees, he was able to tuck one calve in the closet and one in the alcove and ease himself back onto that dildo.  
  
**“I want to see you take it all,”** said Lance, his voice thick with his own mounting desires as he stroked himself on his end. **“Prove to me you can take it.”**  
  
Keith eased himself back, little by little, feeling that stretch as the dildo filled him up. He knew he could take it. Had taken it exactly this way in exactly this position more times than he could count.  
  
Ever since he’d figured this spot out a few summers ago he’d taken to treating himself as many times he could when he was visiting home so much so that the mirror had a permanent ring where his dildo would go.  
  
But that’s how he knew he’d hit it exactly right every time...  
  
He’d never shown anyone this before…  
  
Never told anyone about this spot before…  
  
Yet now he’d set his phone up on the tripod so Lance could watch from a slightly angled side view. That way he could see Keith’s face… and see the reflection of Keith’s stretched out ass in the mirror.  
  
He wanted Lance to watch.  
  
Wanted Lance to see him this way.  
  
**“I’m bigger than that, you know that right?**” mused Lance’s voice in the air. Not present, but present nonetheless.  
  
Keith moaned and shuddered, thinking about how this could be Lance inside of him. He took the last inch with ease, bumping his ass against the mirror.  
  
**“Good boy, Keith. You’re so good for me,”** purred Lance, adjusting his position and rolling to his side.  
  
His stroke was lazy. He’d seemed almost casual if Keith hadn’t heard that slight hitch in Lance’s breathing.  
  
No, he wasn’t relaxed. He was holding back.  
  
Keith wanted him undone. This show was for him after all.  
  
Keith dipped forward onto his forearms, every inch of that dildo (ribbed for Keith’s pleasure) dragging back out, catching just short of slipping free.  
  
“Oh fuck,” muttered Keith, needing to pause again. It was so much so soon. He needed to pace himself.  
  
**“I’m here,”** said Lance, that hint of hesitance. Was he afraid Keith was in pain? Oh no, just the opposite.  
  
“It’s so good,” Keith managed to moan as he rocked himself back to fullness.  
  
**“Yeah?”** muttered Lance, his voice breathy.  
  
Keith remembered to look at his screen, to watch Lance as he jerked himself off just a bit freer now, less contained.  
  
“So good,” repeated Keith, setting a gentle pace for himself.  
  
Keith was starting to perspire despite the chill of the room in January. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on his skin to match the heat growing low inside of him.  
  
His eyes wanted to rollback. He wanted to lose himself in the sensation of the fuck like he was so used to, but this wasn’t just for him this time.  
  
He had to take Lance with him.  
  
He kept his eyes on Lance. Lance’s naked body and big cock, mixed with the tiny window view of Keith’s own naughty self, created a feedback loop that got his ears ringing.  
  
**“Are you a power bottom, Keith?”** hummed Lance, voice strained. Of course he could continue to talk through it. **“You’re doing beautiful work.”**  
  
“Wish it was…,” began Keith, thrusting hard back against his toy, “…wish it was you.”  
  
**“Fuck,”** moaned Lance on his side. Keith watched strings of cum shoot from Lance’s big cock. He hadn’t lasted long.  
  
Keith slowed himself, finding on instinct the right exact motion to create that grip and build within him. That dildo was perfectly placed after all…  
  
“Whoa,” said Lance, letting out a huge breath. “Interactive porn is so intense…”  
  
Keith closed his eyes, gaining his focus through patience…  
  
He felt that quiver in his arms, suddenly struggling to hold just that fraction of his body weight up.  
  
**“I wanna watch you cum now,”** said Lance, the desire in his voice returning. **“Put on a show for me.”**  
  
Keith bit down on his lip, returning to the slow and slight movements that had him rubbing just the right spot. He would cum soon, he just wanted to get as much of a build going as he could.  
  
A familiar clicking sound brought him back out of his zone.  
  
“Did you just screenshot me?” demanded Keith. He thought he’d be outraged enough to stop moving, but oh fuck no, he couldn’t quit now. His body was doing exactly what it wanted to do, grinding slowly on that toy.  
  
**“I couldn’t help myself,”** confessed Lance.** “If you could see yourself…”**  
  
“I can,” said Keith, turning back to his screen and oh my god… Fuck, the sight of himself was hot.  
  
**“You’re so fucking dirty,”** murmured Lance, an edge catching in his voice. **“Fucking yourself for me. Down on your hands and knees like an animal.”**  
  
Keith let out a moan. Lance’s dirty talk was making him lose it.  
  
**“Bet you cum so pretty with a dick in your ass.”**  
  
“Ahh Lance…,” Keith moaned, his arms getting too weak, he dropped to his forearms, finding this new angle even richer than the last.  
  
**“Look at you… you’re trembling…”**  
  
He was… He was gonna lose it…  
  
**“Bet you’d cum prettiest with my dick in your ass.”**  
  
Keith never thought of himself as loud, but the moan that escaped him couldn’t be clamped down. Not when bright lights were flickering behind his eyelids and his thighs were gripping so tight while wave after crashing wave of pleasure moved from his core out to the tips of his body.  
  
It was always good in his spot, but… never this good.  
  
Keith had shot his cum on the floor and when he was done he collapsed right down onto it, limbs heavy like lead and unable to move enough to even roll away. He was panting, sweat dripping off his forehead onto the floor.  
  
**“Wow,”** came Lance’s voice, so surreal that for a moment Keith imagined he was in the room with him. **“Wish I could do that to you.”**  
  
Keith smiled as he turned his face to the camera. “You did.”  
  
  
**dont go in there**  
**dondt fucking go in there**  
**Annnnnnd shes dead**  
  
  
Lance was live reacting to a horror movie he was watching with his siblings and his best friend. It was one Keith had already seen and he was enjoying getting Lance’s first impression.  
  
  
**KILL COUNT 3**  
  
You sure?  
  
**FUck**  
**is someone not actually dead?**  
**spoiler much Kogane**  
**ur lucky ur cute or wed have a problem**

Keith laughed out loud, causing Shiro and Adam to glance up from their books.  
  
“Alright,” said Adam, closing his book and tossing it to the side. “Spill, girl. Let’s hear about this boyfriend of yours.”  
  
“Boyfriend?” repeated Shiro, looking confused. “Keith doesn’t have a boyfriend.”  
  
“Kash, no offense,” said Adam, “But Keith could be sitting in the guy’s lap in front of you and you wouldn’t notice.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have to,” countered Shiro, “because Keith would tell me if he were dating someone.”  
  
“He hasn’t told you this time,” said Adam, his tone getting that bit of edge it got when he was determined to prove Shiro wrong. “Have you not noticed Keith never puts his phone down?”  
  
“Keith is always on his phone.”  
  
“Yeah, but now everything he looks at it he grins,” said Adam, delivering the final blow. “Keith. Grinning.”  
  
Shiro raised his eyebrows then turned that curious gaze on Keith. “Do you have a boyfriend?”  
  
  
_My brother just asked me if I have a boyfriend_  
  
  
Keith texted this to Lance as soon as he could excuse himself from the scrutiny.  
  
  
**thats a mood**  
**tince I didnt bring Allura home this christmas my Abuela is tryin to set me up with the granddaughter of her bingo friend**  
**like the moment I becoem single I need to be set up**  
**like i cant just breathe for a minute**  
  
  
The words in front of Keith blurred after he read them. This reaction was not what he’d expected. Not at all.  
  
  
_Lance_  
  
**Keith?**  
  
_I told him maybe_  
  
**oh**  
**oh fuck**  
**shit**  
**Keith im sorry**  
**i didntt even piece tgether**  
**fuck**  
  
_Whatever_  
_Forget it_  
  
**NO!**  
**I DONT WAN fuck caps**  
**i dont want toforget it**  
**listen**  
  
_Save it_  
_I don’t need the easy letdown_  
  
**im not tryin to lte u down**  
**im tryin to explain my side**  
  
_I know your side_  
_You’re straight_  
  
**thats not**  
**necssicarly tru**  
  
_Then what is, Lance?_  
_You’ve had months to figure this out_  
_School is starting_  
_We’re supposed to meet in person_  
_What happens then?_  
  
**Sslow down ok?**  
**i wanna address everything ur saying ur just going too fast**  
  
  
Keith couldn’t help it. His heart was racing and it was making his fingers fly across the phone screen.  
  
  
_You know I have feelings for you_  
  
**Keith i kno**  
  
_But that’s what?_  
_Just further validation for you?_  
  
**u know how i feel about you**  
**ive told you how i feel**  
**everything i said i meant**  
  
_Like that I’m your favourite thing?_  
_Not person_  
_Thing_  
_So what I’m like a sex toy?_  
  
**PLEASE JUST LET ME TALK NOW**  
**GIVe mme a fucking chance!**  
  
_Fine_  
_Go ahead, straight boy_  
  
**dondt call me that**  
**fuck keith cmon**  
**u are so angry nd yu have no idea how upset that makes me**  
**Iliterally shakin nd i want to talk this out but its hard**  
**im going to call you**  
  
  
Immediately the Facetime request popped up. Keith’s thumb tapped the red button, rejecting the call. When the chat reappeared, Keith typed:  
  
  
_I don’t want to see your face right now_  
  
**please dont talk like that**  
**it breaks my heart**  
  
_That’s my line_  
  
**can you please just pick up?**  
**if ou could hear my tone i think yud understan better**  
  
  
The Facetime request popped up again. Keith rejected it much more forcefully this time then turned off his phone and threw it on his bed.  
  
He couldn’t right now. He just couldn’t listen to whatever Lance was going to say. He didn't want to hear the end.  
  
Keith was supposed be eating dinner.  
  
Then he was supposed to be packing.  
  
Then he was supposed to be sleeping.  
  
None of these things happened.  
  
Keith didn’t feel capable of doing any of these things. Especially knowing Lance must’ve sent him another message when he stop replying.  
  
Finally it was nearly 2am when Keith cracked and turned on his phone. Messages arrived all at once. He saw Lance’s name pop up in the fray.  
  
After multiple messages requesting Keith accept a facetime request and then wondering if he was ever going to reply it finally ended with a large body of text:  
  
  
**Keith, since we can’t talk face to face, I wanted to type this out properly so I can be clear with you. Our relationship has been on my mind a lot, just maybe not the way you want it to be. I have feelings for you just like you do for me. Those feelings are real, they are, but because we haven’t met and have only talked online I have this fear… I worry that when I meet you in person, I won’t feel that attraction. This is why I keep asking if we can be friends when school starts (oh god that’s the day after tomorrow and I’m supposed to be packing for my flight in the morning instead of writing and rewriting this) because I want you to be in my life… but I don’t want to call myself your boyfriend in case I disappoint you and I am just some straight boy with boundary issues… I am so sorry, Keith. I don’t want to hurt you. However confusing this is for you, it’s a hundred times more confusing for me. Please I want to keep talking to you and laughing with you and I wanna take that class with you. You’re this person that came into my life (ok I forced myself into yours) when I really needed someone to help me like myself again. It’s a miracle I randomly chose you to harass because you’ve been exactly what I needed. I know that sounds selfish. I’ve definitely been selfish and I wish I could say all the right things so you could feel as good as you make me feel. I hope you can forgive me for being so wishy washy and leading you on. I hope you still want to meet me and we can reset ourselves and figure out what we’re going to be to each other. I hope you still want to be in my life because I really want you in mine. xo Lance**  
  
  
Keith let the phone drop to his side, his head equal parts numb and buzz. His chest equal parts fullness and ache.  
  
There was a knock on door. It had been light in Keith’s room for awhile now so logic would tell him it was morning. That is if he was capable of complex thought.  
  
The knock was odd. He’d left the door open so Kosmo could co and go as he pleased. Currently the dog was letting Keith spoon him, seeming to sense his human needed the comfort.  
  
“Keith, there’s a surprise for you out here,” said Shiro, hovering in the wall behind the cover of the door.  
  
“You’re not supposed to tell him there’s a surprise,” came Pidge’s voice next. “You just swing the door wide and I’m the surprise.”  
  
“I think he heard you so now it’s definitely not a surprise,” came Adam’s voice.  
  
“Fuck that. I just need to sell it.” The door opened the rest of the way and Pidge jumped in, throwing out their arms. “Surprise! I drove completely out of my way so we could drive to back to school together!” A proper look at Keith and Pidge’s face fell. “Dude, you okay?”  
  
Pidge approached the bed where Keith was lying in the fetal position, arms wrapped around his dog. “Not really,” admitted Keith, his voice croaky from crying.  
  
“You could’ve given me a heads up on this,” said Pidge, snapping their head back at Shiro and Adam who were hovering in the doorway.  
  
“You didn’t give me a heads up on his guy situation so we’re even,” said Shiro. He looked around Keith’s mess of a room that included his very empty luggage. “Oh Keith, I knew you were off last night, but did you not pack at all?”  
  
Adam came in sat himself on the edge of the bed. He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and said gently, “Hey hun, you get any sleep last night?” Keith shook his head no. “Why don’t you go lie down in mine and Takashi’s room while the rest of the us pack for you? I’m sure the three us can get it done pretty quick.”  
  
Keith couldn’t sleep in Shiro’s room either. He could hear their voices through the wall. Not clearly, but the name ‘Lance’ kept coming up. He took out his phone and woke it up, staring at the lock screen, a photo he’d taken of iccles in the woods, one Lance had liked in particular.  
  
Speaking of Lance, Keith hadn’t written anything back yet. He wanted to tell Lance he was an idiot and of course the attraction would be there in person, but… what if Lance was right?  
  
What if he felt nothing?  
  
What if the person he’d been falling love with didn’t feel the same because he was the wrong gender?  
  
“Hey, so uh, I packed your sex paraphernalia when Adam and Shiro weren’t looking so you’re welcome,” said Pidge as they navigated the highway on their way back to school… back to where Lance would also be arriving. “When you get the chance can you please burn my hands off with a blowtorch? It’s the only way I’ll ever feel clean again.”  
  
Keith didn’t have anything to say to that. He just lay his head on his drawn up knees and let the silence hang for another twenty mintues.  
  
“I should’ve listened to you,” said Keith, out of the blue.  
  
“Which time?”  
  
“When you told me to stop talking to Lance. I should’ve listened. Or at least I wish he’d listened when you threatened him and told him to stop talking to me.”  
  
“I never threatened him,” said Pidge, “And I never told him to stop talking to you.”  
  
Keith rose up his head, now curious. “Then what did you say to him when you spoke to him alone on my phone?”  
  
“I told him he better step the fuck up if he wants to deserve you. I said he can’t keep posturing as a straight boy. That he needs to come out of the closet instead of you dragging you back in.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Keith, I want you to be with someone you choose, someone you love. I wanted him to be that person for you even if I had to scare him there.” Keith watched as Pidge’s eyes watered up, a sight he’d never seen before. “I’m sorry you’re hurting. I wish I could’ve helped more.”  
  
Pidge’s hand was on the gear shift so Keith put his hand on top of theirs. “You always help. Your existence helps.”  
  
“Good. I’m glad,” said Pidge, simply.  
  
Keith suddenly remembered to pay attention to his surroundings. “Hey, we’re on the wrong highway.”  
  
“Nope. Snack break detour. Tim Hortons at the next exit. Told you I was craving Timbits.”  
  
Keith pulled out his phone. He hadn’t actually read any of Pidge’s recent texts. “It says here you’re craving Tomboys.”  
  
“Fucking autocorrect!”  
  
A new text arrived on Keith’s phone while he was holding it..  
  
“If it’s him, read it out loud,” instructed Pidge.  
  
Lance had been on radio silence since Keith hadn’t replied and this text wasn’t from one of Keith’s contacts.  
  
“That’s weird. Unknown number.”  
  
“Lemme guess, you need to log in to your bank account from a sketchy third party site to claim a cruise you just won?”  
  
“No… it says Hi Keith, I got your number from Lance’s phone,” Keith read out loud, “My name is Hunk. I’m Lance’s best friend. Lance isn’t doing so great…”  
  
“Boo fucking hoo,” commented Pidge.  
  
“I didn’t even know about you two until last night when he broke down and told me everything. He’s really scared that you think he’s been playing games with you and that the feelings were one sided. I’m here with him now and I can tell you he’s devastated.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Keith could see Hunk was typing, but he wanted to reply.  
  
  
_Are you wanting to ask me to forgive him or tell him he doesn’t have to feel so bad? Reassure him that I’m okay? Cuz I’m not…_  
  
What? No?  
He doesn’t know I’m contacting you  
I wanted to reach out to you personally just to say thank you  
  
_Thank you?_  
  
Lance spent the whole night telling me about you and I realized something. You’ve been really good for him  
He went through that awful break up a couple months back and I gotta tell you, he was about to cancel transferring and just drop out of school, move back to the family farm. Basically throw his whole future away.  
Talking to you turned that around for him. You gave him confidence again. You got him smiling again.  
You took care of him in ways I couldn’t  
And you opened him up to a part of himself he’s been denying  
I know he’s not fully there yet but this is a big deal for him  
So thank you  
  
_I wish I could say you’re welcome it’s just hard right now_  
  
No no it’s okay  
You don’t have to respond at all.  
  
_okay_  
_so… that’s it?_  
  
That’s it  
  
_You’re not going to insist I meet with him to sort this out?_  
  
I wanted to reach out to you for my own sake. No agenda.  
You two can figure your own stuff out. I mean…  
Can you imagine me trying to force two people together?  
I always think its more romantic when you can’t keep people apart  
  
  
A Double Double, a twenty pack of Timbits, and a black coffee later Keith let Pidge read the recent texts from Hunk. They sat on hard plastic seats and shared the box of donut holes while sipping at too hot to drink yet beverages.  
  
“I’m guessing you didn’t make plans to meet Lance.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Small campus. Can’t avoid him.”  
  
“Watch me.”  
  
“Won’t you see him at your photography class?”  
  
“No. Never got off the waitlist.”  
  
“You did though,” said Pidge, waving the phone in their hands.. “The confirmation email just popped up on your phone.”  
  
“Great,” said Keith, mouth steeped in sarcasm. “Guess I’ll have to deal with dropping that.”  
  
“Don’t drop the class, Keith.”  
  
“I don’t want to share a class with him!” snapped Keith.  
  
“So fucking what if he’s in the same class? You should take the class for you, not him. I’ve always told you you’re artistic. If anything positive comes out of this whole Lance experience, let it be you discovering your creative side.”  
  
Keith didn’t know what to say so he just sipped at his bitter drink instead. Truth be told he liked a little sugar in his coffee, but he liked the cred he got for ordering it black more.  
  
“Speaking of Lance…” Pidge set the phone down on the table. Keith could see they had Lance’s long message sitting open. “I don’t necessarily think this is a rejection.”  
  
Keith sighted and looked down. “It’s a precursor to a rejection.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“It means he set up his ‘out’ for when he sees me and changes his mind about me.”  
  
“That’s absurd. You’re better in person.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I mean… after you warm up to people.”  
  
“Right,” said Keith, slumping down onto his arms.  
  
“I was kidding. Mostly.”  
  
“What if he doesn’t want me because I’m a boy?” said Keith willing himself to not start crying again.  
  
“We’re past the point of no return on Lance’s queerness. He’s not straight.”  
  
“But he can keep pretending,” said Keith, talking to the table. “What if he sees me and I’m not worth coming out for? What if I’m not worth explaining to each and every single family member and friend that yes, he dated a girl for two years, but now he has a boyfriend? Or not worth only getting to kiss me behind closed doors or having watch his back when we hold hands when we’re out? Or not worth setting his social media accounts to private so he doesn’t get harassed if he posts photos of us together?” Keith sighed, thinking of the million other tiny precautions he had to take just to exist in this world as an openly gay man. “It’d be easier for him to just keep dating girls.”  
  
“Hey,” said Pidge reaching out and tipping Keith’s chin up so he’d look at them. “Silencing who you are is not easier and you are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for.”  
  
Another hour in the car, fifteen minutes to find parking, and three trips to unload and Keith was officially back in school.  
  
“Knock knock,” said Pidge, walking into Keith’s room without actually knocking on the door. “Hey, did you not unpack at all?”  
  
Keith was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. How much time had passed?  
  
“I told you I’d only buy you pizza if you were a good boy and unpacked all your shit.”  
  
“I hate pizza,” groaned Keith.  
  
Pidge gasped. “Only psychopaths hate pizza.”  
  
“My stomach hates cheese.”  
  
“Pop a Lactaid like you usually do and let’s go.”  
  
“But I didn’t unpack,” protested Keith. He didn’t want to move. He wasn’t hungry anyway.  
  
Pidge tucked one foot under Keith’s open suitcase and flipped it so the contents slipped out onto the floor. “There. Unpacked. Let’s go, sunshine.”  
  
Keith didn’t bother with he Lactaid. The tummy ache would be a welcome distraction.  
  
“This is the wrong way,” said Keith as Pidge turned right at the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
“It’s a shortcut,” said Pidge, proudly walking ahead.  
  
“A shortcut that leads us in the opposite direction?” asked Keith, stopping.  
  
“Whatever,” said Pidge with a wave. “I’ll meet you there if you’re so damn set on the old route.”  
  
Keith groaned and followed them. Proving a point took energy and he didn’t have any.  
  
More time inside the Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe dormitory meant more time dodging students and their families. Keith was surrounded by people carrying in luggage as they moved back in for winter semester and he hated each and every single one of them.  
  
Around the next corner was particularly bad as there was a big commotion caused by a new student moving in. Somehow their belongings had exploded all over the hallway causing the flow of students to bottle neck to the side in an attempt to avoid stepping on the guy’s stuff. Well, the nicer students were. Others were just stepping on it.  
  
“Check these guys out,” chuckled Pidge, stopping a good twenty feet back to watch the gong show.  
  
“The box had an arrow showing which way was up. That’s why I held it that way!” said the bigger of the two.  
  
“But I’m reusing the boxes Roni used when she moved so the arrows mean nothing,” explained the lankier one, as he picked through his stuff on the ground. “You can’t go by the arrows! You have to look for the side with the tape! That’s the bottom!”  
  
“Okay, but if you know everything then why did you also hold yours upside down?”  
  
“Because I’m a disaster!” declared the tanned boy with the freckled complexion as he stood up and dramatically threw out his arms.  
  
“LANCE!”  
  
The name came bursting out of Keith’s mouth as soon as the recognition hit.  
  
Definitely Lance whipped his head around to look at in his direction. His eyes grew wide as he took in...  
  
“K-Keith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is actually fully written, but rich text formatting is such a bastard that I have to release it slowly in chapters. HOWEVER, this means you'll get the full story within a week rather than waiting endlessly like you usually do with my fics. Yay!
> 
> This fic is part of a mini bang I'm doing with my fellow klance writers/awesome friends the Klasix! Check the collection for more fics with the same premise Mini_Bang_Unsolicited_Noods. The marvelous @devoosha just post her fluffy fic today so go read!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bangbangbeefkeef)
> 
> BBBKxoxoxo


	4. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face it's time for Lance to decide how he truly feels.

The two of them stared at each other for a beat then Lance threw up his arms defensively, a guilty expression on his face.  
  
“I swear I’m not stalking you! I didn’t know you also lived in Hiermonica Wimble Whatever dorm –“  
  
“Dude, there’s only one dorm,” shot Pidge, cocking out their hip, an amused smile on their face.  
  
Lance looked at Pidge then back at Keith and resumed nervously ranting. “I figured when you didn’t reply you wanted space so I was going to give you space and I didn’t mean to immediately run into you like this…”  
  
All the while Lance was ranting, Keith strode right up to him until he was in Lance’s personal space, a hard look on his face.  
  
“What are you doing?” asked Lance, leaning back.  
  
“You said you needed to see me in person to know how you feel. Well, this is me in person, how do you feel?” demanded Keith.  
  
Lance burst out laughing.  
  
He was laughing… right in Keith’s face?  
  
“What’s so funny?” demanded Keith.  
  
“That’s the first thing you’re going to say to me? Really?” said Lance between laughs. “You’re just going to demand to know what I think of you?”  
  
Keith’s impromptu resolve wavered. What was he doing?  
  
Lance’s eyes were watering he was laughing so hard.  
  
Lance wiped away a tear, took a deep breath and said, “Keith, you are so cute. That’s how I feel about you. You’re so cute.” Somewhere in there Lance’s tone had switched from amusement to emotional.  
  
Keith looked into Lance’s reddened eyes, worn from a lost night of sleep and many tears just like Keith’s and felt that longing pass through his words and into his chest. Tension melted to relief and then burst into flaming desire. They reached out to each other at the same time, lips crashing together with the force or two people trying to initiate at once.  
  
Sharp teeth banged into Keith upper lip. He didn’t care. He was kissing Lance. Real and in the flesh Lance!  
  
“Awwww,” squealed the guy beside them who had to be Hunk.  
  
“Aren’t you glad we took this shortcut?” asked Pidge. What did that mean?  
  
Keith really couldn’t care in the moment because he had to keep kissing Lance. The attraction was there in real life.  
  
It was so there!  
  
“I take it they’re going to be at that for awhile,” said Pidge, “Hunk, I presume?”  
  
“Yeah, are you Pidge? Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Like pizza?”  
  
“Who doesn’t?”  
  
“Guys, we’re going to grab a slice. Um, maybe get a room? Do not, I repeat. Do not have sex in the hallway. They frown on that stuff here. Hunk, let’s bounce.”  
  
Lance pulled out of the kiss, his eyes cloudy.  
  
“Right… room. I have a room!”  
  
Lance pushed off Keith. With shaky hands he pulled out a keycard, turned to the door on his left and tapped it on the pad above the door handle. He tested the handle. Still locked.  
  
“Hold it longer,” suggested Keith. “Like debit tap length.”  
  
Lance held it for a good few seconds then tested again. Still locked.  
  
“Is there another trick to this I’m missing?”  
  
Then the door opened of its own volition. A girl with short blond hair stood on the inside.  
  
“Can I help you?” she asked.  
  
“…This is not my room,” said Lance, spinning and walking across the hall to the opposite door.  
  
“Are you sure this time?” asked Keith.  
  
The door was already unlocked and open. Lance grinned at Keith and grabbed him, simultaneously pulling him into a kiss and the dorm room. The door shut with a click. Keith pulled back.  
  
“Uh, should you leave all your belongings in the hall like that?”  
  
“Oh fuck,” swore Lance, letting go of Keith and ripping the door back open. “Help me!”  
  
Keith propped the door open with his foot and they both kinda got down on their knees and pushed the loose clothes and boxes in the the door.  
  
“There!” said Lance when everything was safely inside. “And I’m unpacked too.”  
  
Keith laughed because his dorm looked exactly the same after Pidge’s ‘unpacking job.’ Lance grabbed Keith by the hips and pulled him back up against him.  
  
“Where were we?”  
  
“You,” said Keith, kissing Lance lightly on the lips, “were about to finally come out of the closet.”  
  
“I… I have to make an official statement?”  
  
“After what you’ve put me through,” said Keith, smoothing down the sleeves of Lance’s hoodie, “Yes.”  
  
Lance used Keith’s hips to back him out of his personal space then turned towards the door. Wait… Was he leaving over this?!  
  
Lance swung open his door, leaned out and yelled, “My name is Lance McClain and I’m bisexual!”  
  
“Shut up!” some random yelled back.  
  
Keith burst out laughing.  
  
“You did not have to do it like that!”  
  
Lance pulled Keith back up against him and said, “Keith, your boyfriend is all kinds of extra. You best get used to it.”  
  
“Boyfriend? So we’re official now?”  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like it wasn’t your idea. Besides I’m no slut. I’m not putting out unless we’re going steady.”  
  
“Says the guy who introduced himself by sending me a nude photo.”  
  
“Oh my god, Keith. You need to stop bringing that up.”  
  
“Never. It’s our origin story.”  
  
Lance laughed. “True that. Now c’mon,” he said back Keith up against the bed. “Let’s have gay sex.”  
  
“It’s not called gay sex. It’s just sex.”  
  
“I have so much to learn from you,” hummed Lance as he dropped down to his knees, pushed up the hem of Keith’s shirt and began kissing his way along his abs. Keith was instantly hard. Lord, he wasn’t going to survive this one.  
  
Keith reached down and unzipped Lance’s hoodie, pushing it off his shoulders. He wanted Lance naked. Sure he’d seen Lance without his clothes before, but he hadn’t gotten to touch Lance naked yet.  
  
Shirts, shoes, pants, socks.  
  
So many layers!  
  
Finally they were down to their underwear which meant Lance was sporting a pair of boxers with flying cheeseburgers printed all over them. Keith had to stop and mock them.  
  
“Don’t make fun,” said Lance with a blush, “I don’t even remember getting dressed this morning. I was too upset to pay attention.”  
  
“It’s fine,” said Keith, soothingly. “You’ll just need to take them off.”  
  
Keith dipped his thumbs under Lance’s waistline and tugged down slowly, letting his wrists graze across smooth ass cheeks. Keith let his eyes drift down so he could watch that hard eight inches spring free.  
  
Keith reached down and touched it.

Wow.

He touched it and then he stroked it. Nice and slow with light fingers.  
  
“That’s hardly fair,” said Lance, a blush on his cheeks. He hooked his own thumbs in Keith’s waistband and pulled his boxer briefs down down down until they fell to the ground.  
  
Lance ran his hands over Keith’s ass, letting out a hiss of satisfaction while Keith kept up light strokes.  
  
“How did ever think I’d wouldn’t want this?” lamented Lance, his voice quiet and raw.  
  
Sensing the rhetorical nature of the question, Keith’s only response was to drop his head down and go to work kissing Lance’s neck.  
  
Lance let out a small moan, but continued ranting. “I’m so sorry, Keith. I worked myself into a panic over nothing. When I could’ve just relaxed and enjoyed falling for you…”  
  
Neck abandoned, Keith looked up to meet Lance’s eye. His face was so warm and inviting just like it was in photos, but ten, no one hundred times more raw and Keith felt that same heat spreading in his chest, filling it up so much he thought he might choke on the emotion of it.  
  
“Lance, I…” Was it too soon to say these words? They’d just met in person ten minutes ago, but they’d been talking for months. Lance was simultaneously brand new and familiar. “I…”  
  
Lance leaned his forehead against Keith’s. “I know, Keith. I feel exactly the same.”  
  
Keith rocked himself against Lance, feeling this moment of perfect happiness as Lance slid his fingers into Keith’s hair and tugged him forward into a deep kiss. Moments later the kiss heated back up.  
  
“And now,” mumbled Lance, speaking against Keith’s lips. “The moment we’ve all been waiting for…”  
  
Keith snorted, pulling back. “Why are you like this?”  
  
“Oh c’mon, you knew exactly who I was and you’re into it.”  
  
Lance tipped Keith onto the bed, but when his bare ass hit mattress he popped back up.  
  
“Nope that is a gross dorm mattress. Do you have a bottom sheet?”  
  
“Uhhh yeah,” said Lance bending to riffle through the piles of stuff on the ground. He grabbed a white sheet and threw it at Keith so he could get to work making the bed.  
  
As Keith stretched across the mattress to tuck the corners (and losing the battle of the four corner tuck,) he said, “Please do not look at me right now. This is not flattering naked.”  
  
“You’re underestimating my horny, but I’m busy searching for lube and condoms.”  
  
“Done!” announced Keith as soon as the last corner gave up and stayed put.  
  
“Found ‘em!” cheered Lance, brandishing a box or condoms and a bottle of lube and waving them above his head.  
  
Keith spun and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and kissed him. He felt the lube and condom box press against his back as Lance kissed him back.  
  
Next, objects were tossed on the bed as Keith dropped his ass down with a bounce.  
  
Lance lowered himself to his knees and spread open Keith’s thighs. He took Keith’s hard cock into his hand and directed it into his mouth then began bobbing and sucking on the head.  
  
With great restraint, Keith lightly pushed Lance’s shoulders back. “Trust me. You do not need to warm me up like that. I will seriously cum if you do.”  
  
“S’okay,” said Lance, wiping a bit of drool from his bottom lip. “Just wanted to quickly try a blow job. You know. Move through the bases on my way to be Big Show.”  
  
Keith just laughed as Lance knocked him over so he was laying on his back with his legs still off the bed. Lance took those knees and placed them on his shoulders. He hiked up Keith’s hips, using his ass as leverage and gave Keith’s balls a lick and a suck.  
  
“Wow,” gasped Keith, melting into the bed, “You are just… getting very comfortable with the equipment.”  
  
“Thing is,” said Lance, planting a kiss on Keith’s inner thigh. “I got the same stuff and I know what I like.”  
  
And that was all the warning Keith got before Lance hiked his hips up higher, spread his cheeks with his thumbs, and gave Keith’s asshole a wet lick.  
  
“Oh fuck,” moaned Keith.  
  
“I swear getting you off is my most favourite thing ever,” said Lance, his cool breath hitting that wet skin and making Keith shudder.  
  
Hey, if Lance wanted to eat Keith’s ass right off the bat, that was fine by him because damn! That boy had tongue skills. Was this straight-boy mouth game? Wait, not straight. Bisexual and he’d come out so he could be with Keith.  
  
“Lube?” asked Lance, pulling back. “I mean, if you want to…” Keith practically hucked the lube at Lance in response. “I will take that as a yes.”  
  
Lance spread the lube on his fingers then inserted one then another. Keith hummed his approval. It felt so fucking good, having those long fingers thrust into Keith over and over.  
  
“Open me up for you, baby,” begged Keith.  
  
“Oh, okay so I just…?” Lance’s fingers wiggled around, aimless.  
  
“Uh, maybe I should…,” said Keith, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
“Okay,” said Lance quickly, withdrawing his fingers. “But just this time because I do want to learn.”  
  
Lance vaulted to his feet and grabbed the box of condoms so he could get himself ready while Keith stretched himself out. Keith worked quickly as he watched Lance roll a condom over his dick, knowing he had to be ready for Lance’s size. He tossed Lance the lube with his free hand so he could add extra lube to the condom.  
  
“How do you want me?” asked Keith and watched with amused satisfaction as Lance tripped over air and had to catch himself against the dresser.  
  
“Keeeeeith,” he whined. “That was too hot.”  
  
“I was just asking for your preference on position. You… want me against the dresser?”  
  
Lance took his hand off the dresser like it was burning him.  
  
“I want you in all the positions,” said Lance, suddenly shy. He had been so bold over the phone…  
  
“There will be chances for that,” said Keith, then he stretched out his arm. “C’mere.” Bold front gone Keith remembered this really was Lance’s first time with a guy.  
  
Lance stumbled over his belongings before making it to the bed and letting Keith’s hand pull him into a kiss. “S’okay,” said Keith softly. “We can slow it down.”  
  
Lance’s gentle head shake brushed his bangs against Keith’s forehead.  
  
“No, I know how I want you.” He moved his mouth to Keith’s ear and whispered, “I want you to fuck me like you did that toy of yours.”  
  
Heat.  
  
Heat spreading across Keith’s skin more rapid than wildfire at just the thought of using Lance in that way.  
  
“Would you like that?”  
  
The question a warm breath against Keith’s ear. He coyly nodded his approval before Pulling Lance’s mouth back to him for one more kiss.  
  
It was hard to pull away from that kiss now yet somehow they found themselves orienting up top on the bed without actually having to break the kiss off for more than a second at a time. Finally Keith had to give it up so he could lower himself onto his hands and knees.  
  
Lance lined himself up and Keith eased himself back inch by delicious inch as Lance filled him up.  
  
The position made the sensation familiar, but Lance felt oh so different.  
  
Lance was exactly the right height. Of course he was…  
  
“Oh my god,” hissed Lance, when Keith bottomed out. “I officially love man sex.”  
  
“It’s just called anal,” scolded Keith though his heart wasn’t in it. “And I haven’t even moved yet.”  
  
“What are you waiting for?” teased Lance.  
  
“Hmmm so cocky.”  
  
Keith dragged himself forward than snapped himself back. It was almost too much too soon, but getting the deep moan from Lance made it worth it.  
  
Soft hands were on his ass, pushing into the fat, spreading open Keith’s cheeks as he fucked against Lance, using him to find his spot just like he did with his dildo.  
  
Mere moments in and he was rocking hard and fast against him. That heat was under Keith’s skin now and it was moving fast through him.  
  
“Whoa, hold on,” said Lance, dropping forward over Keith and wrapping his strong arms around him. He pulled Keith up and back against him so he was sitting in Lance’s lap, all eight inches buried deep inside him.  
  
“I just need a minute,” mumbled Lance. “You are a lot all at once.”  
  
Bodies pressed together. Sweat between them.  
  
So real…  
  
“I know the feeling,” said Keith, unable to resist a bit of a grind in that position.  
  
“Of course,” began Lance, running his hands all over Keith’s skin. “You naked in my lap isn’t calming me down one bit.”  
  
“Just let yourself get riled up,” said Keith, keeping that soft grind going. He hummed as Lance kissed his shoulders the moved to his neck.  
  
This felt so good, this slow, luxurious fuck. Lance pressed against him and into him, caressing him, hand finding his cock and giving it a stroke.  
  
“Yes,” moaned Keith, pushing up just a bit further on his knees so he could come down harder on Lance’s cock.  
  
“You really are a power bottom,” chuckled Lance.  
  
“Uh huh,” confirmed Keith. No need to hide that fact.  
  
“How’s it feel?” Hushed whispers in his ear. Tight grip around his leaky cock. “To finally have me inside you?”  
  
“Amazing,” moaned Keith.  
  
Lance lifted his knees just a little then lowered, finding that rhythm to match Keith. Lance’s thrusts met Keith’s grind in perfect synchronicity.  
  
“How’s it feel?” asked Keith, his voice a hoarse whisper. “To finally fuck me?”  
  
“So fucking incredible,” was Lance’s quick answer. “Keith, you’re so -” Keith twisted his neck back to find Lance’s lips and kiss him like that.  
  
Their bodies moved together. Kiss, hot and wild.  
  
Lance stroked Keith’s slick cock until Keith couldn’t take the build anymore. Until he pushed the pace so he was bouncing on Lance’s cock, breaking off the kiss and crying out as the fire in him engulfed him.  
  
His cum spilled into Lance’s hand as he grinded and moaned his way through the ecstasy.  
  
“Keith – ah,” moaned Lance, losing it seconds later.  
  
The way Lance moved into Keith while he came gave Keith an aftershock that made his toe curl. Lance was better than a toy or a special spot. Sharing this with him in person was everything.  
  
Keith was collapsed back against Lance’s chest as both their bodies stilled. Bliss washed over him as Lance wrapped himself tightly around Keith, swallowing him up in affection.  
  
“Your ass is magic,” said Lance, choosing probably the dorkiest thing to say in the moment.  
  
Keith laughed, turning his neck to peck Lance on the lips. “I know.”  
  
“Here we go,” said Lance, putting one hand down on the mattress and clamping the other arm across Keith’s hips. He then tipped them and rolled them onto their sides.  
  
“You can’t just stay inside me forever,” said Keith, amazed that Lance had moved them to spooning without slipping out.  
  
“Watch me,” said Lance stubbornly and he nuzzled against Keith’s neck. “I’ve found where I belong. It’s inside your ass.”  
  
Keith could feel that fullness disappearing. Lance wasn’t going to win this one, but still, he had to say, “For now, but eventually you’re gonna bottom.”  
  
“What?!” shrieked Lance, too loud in Keith’s ear.  
  
Keith spun in Lance’s arms, letting him slip out of him. “You know you’re going to try it and you know I’m going to make it feel good.”  
  
“Can you please just let me hold onto a sliver of my straightness?” asked Lance, comically exasperated.  
  
“Not a shred,” said Keith, pecking him on the lips.  
  
“Fine,” said Lance, relenting with a grin. “I will do all the gay stuff just for you.”  
  
“Good,” said Keith, but then he felt something nagging inside of him. “I’m sorry I got so angry with you.”  
  
“Look, I get it,” said Lance, his frown matching Keith’s own. “I scared you. I scared myself. When you wouldn’t respond to my messages I called Hunk at one am crying that I lost my soulmate.”  
  
“Your soulmate?” repeated Keith, wincing at the squeak in his voice. That was probably a happy squeak, but maybe he could pass it off as surprised…  
  
Lance blushed and tucked his head against Keith’s chest.  
  
“Yeah, I’m dramatic,” muttered Lance. “Thing is Hunk didn’t know about you so he thought my breakup with Allura was suddenly resurfacing, which he thought was odd since I’d been so happy lately. Thing is I was with her for two years and mostly felt lukewarm about her. With you though I feel this deep connection like we’re perfect for each other.”  
  
Keith felt the heat in his own cheeks and a lump in his throat as he nuzzled his face against Lance’s hair.  
  
“Thank god for Hunk because he told me that if I loved you that meant I was biromantic and we could build our relationship on that even without the physical part. Like, we know now that part fits, but last night… last night I just knew I wanted to be with you and I couldn’t let hang-ups or labels hold me back. Which is why I came out to my family as bi…”  
  
“Wait, you what?” gasped Keith.  
  
“Well… I, uh, kinda yelled it at them while they were saying goodbye to me. I don’t even know how they reacted. I just needed it out there. I didn’t know how to get you back so I was just chaotically trying things that were in my control.”  
  
Keith squeezed Lance gently against him as he spoke. “I appreciate you fighting for me after…”  
  
“After you thought I wasn’t going to try at all? Pidge, kinda told me I needed to step up for you. I’m sorry I hesitated for so long.”  
  
“I’m just glad I wasn’t… I guess imagining it all?” confessed Keith. He’d been so worried he’d been deluding himself.  
  
“I’m clueless, but I’m not a good actor.”  
  
“It just… feels too good to be true,” admitted Keith. “Like I’m dreaming. Can you just pinch me so I know it’s real?”  
  
Of course Lance slid his hand down and pinched Keith’s ass causing him to laugh.  
  
“It’s real,” said Lance, looking up to meet his eye again. “I’m here. And I love you, Keith.”  
  
The wild heat of before was nothing compared to the warmth coursing through Keith in that moment. He’d never been so fed by words or felt so safe while bared naked and vulnerable.  
  
“Lance, I am so in love with you.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” he said, but Lance was grinning at him at close range. “Your feelings I could always tell. Mine were the ones I was confused about.”  
  
“I say I love you for the first time and you answer with ‘I know?’” scoffed Keith.  
  
“Yeah, but I said I love you before you, jackass.”  
  
“Forgiven then,” said Keith, readjusting himself to tangle his legs in long smooth ones. “I was so worried you went from using my attraction to you as validation to using my feelings too.”  
  
“I did tell myself that was what I was doing and I kinda hated myself for it because I was convinced I wasn’t just using you, but being disrespectful to people who were actually queer. Accepting my feelings and owning who I am feels better than anything.”  
  
“Better than my ass?”  
  
“Fuck,” laughed Lance. “It’s a tie.”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss his love.  
  
“I can accept that.”  
  
“Dammit, Keith. I was on a roll talking about my feelings and you had to drag your sexy ass back into it.”  
  
“Lance, you are the sweetest person I have ever met –”  
  
“- Then I guess you didn’t really meet Hunk -”  
  
“ - But my ass needs attention. This is what you signed up for.”  
  
Lance let out an offended gasp. “I thought we were all about worshiping my body!”  
  
“Says the guy who still has a condom on his dick…”  
  
“Oh fuck,” swore Lance, extracting himself from Keith and rolling to the side of the bed. “Hold on.”  
  
Keith rolled to his stomach. “Get me a cloth or something while you’re at it.”  
  
Something soft was tossed at Keith. He unrolled it to see it was a t-shirt. “Um. You sure you want to sacrifice this for the cause?”  
  
“Cause?” repeated Lance, looking confused.  
  
“It’s in person sex, sweetie. It’s messy.”  
  
“Right,” said Lance, shaking himself out of it. “Go for it. I’m not sure I packed cloths… or a towel… or alternate underwear. Did I mention I was distracted when I packed?”  
  
Keith was about to explain how he hadn’t managed to pack at all when there was a knock on the door.  
  
“Knock ,knock,” came Pidge’s voice. “You two decent?”  
  
Lance looked at Keith, looking anxious. “Do we actually have to answer?”  
  
“If you don’t want them to hack your lock and stroll in uninvited.”  
  
“One minute,” called out Lance as he picked up some shorts of the ground to step into.  
  
Keith ditched the t-shirt behind the bed and got up to look for his clothes. There were so many of Lance’s clothes strewn about that his blended in. Then he shrugged and picked up the first pair of shorts he saw because hey, Lance was his boyfriend now and sharing clothes was part of the deal.  
  
They each pulled on a shirt then opened the door all-casual like they hadn’t just been fucking five minutes prior.  
  
“Hey-o,” said Hunk with a wave, brandishing a pizza box. “I’m Hunk. Nice to officially meet you, Keith. Hope this isn’t bad timeing, but we thought we’d bring you back some post-consummation carbs.”  
  
“You were right,” said Pidge, strolling in like they owned the joint. “He didn’t last very long.” They looked at Lance while they said this. He bristled.  
  
“Hey! I last plenty long normally! It’s just Keith is so sexy!” Lance threw out his arms towards Keith as if this would make it obvious to either Pidge or Hunk.  
  
“Babe, they’re fucking with you. Hunk probably didn’t even say that.”  
  
“Oh no, I said that,” said Hunk, setting the pizza box down on the dresser.  
  
“Oh great, you have no boundaries with your best friend either,” said Keith.  
  
“That feels like a dig at me,” said Pidge, “but every time I walk into a room you either just came or cried. That’s on you. Anyway I promised Shiro to feed you at regular intervals.”  
  
“I promised Lance’s family the same,” said Hunk, opening up the box.  
  
“Like a cat,” said Pidge, not missing a beat.  
  
“Yeah, like a cat.”  
  
“Thoughtful,” said Keith, meaning it on Pidge’s part, but annoyed with his brother over the exact same thing. He was starving though.  
  
They dug into the pizza. Hunk sat at the desk and Pidge sat cross-legged on top of it. Keith and Lance seemed to be the only ones comfortable sitting on the bed (not that he could blame the others.) But this way their knees and shoulders got to touch.  
  
“So Hunk and I have been talking,” said Pidge, “in anticipation of you two ditching us from here on forward so you can just bone or whatever, we’re going to become best friends with each other.”  
  
“We’re not going to ditch you,” said Lance.  
  
“Yeah, foursome,” agreed Keith, gesturing around the room to everyone.  
  
“Well, I don’t know about that,” said Lance, leaning back. “I only just started on one guy and I feel like I need to walk before I can run.”  
  
“I meant the four of us hanging out!” said Keith, elbowing Lance.  
  
“Please delete that terrible misunderstanding from your brain,” said Pidge, darkly.  
  
“Everyone be cool,” said Lance. “It’s just a thought… for the future.”  
  
“Oh, here we go,” sighed Hunk.  
  
“Okay,” said Keith, spinning on Lance, “I’m going to need to lock this down real quick because this, right here, is a closed relationship. I’m not sharing you.”  
  
“Oh, watch out for my boyfriend y’all,” teased Lance. “He’s the jealous type.”  
  
“Whatever, straight boy,” said Keith, leaning in a kissing Lance lightly.  
  
“Welp,” said Hunk, standing up. “We fed them and watered them. Seems like it’s time to go.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Pidge, hopping off the desk. “Let’s vamoose before the hormone storm hits again.”  
  
As they exited it seemed like the perfect time for Keith to tackle Lance and bring them horizontal again.  
  
“Oof needy,” giggled Lance.  
  
“I like your place,” said Keith, tracing a finger down Lance’s chest.  
  
“Thanks. I’ve barely looked at it. Though I’m becoming familiar with the view of the ceiling.” Lance waved his hand above their head. “Maybe I’ll put some of my photos up there. And some of yours.”  
  
“Not that screenshot you took!” snapped Keith.  
  
“I meant your actual photography!” protested Lance.  
  
“Good,” said Keith, cuddling up against his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m gonna keep that screenshot though. That was hot as fuck.”  
  
“And I’m keeping your nudes and dick pics. Also, just because I have you in real life doesn’t mean you should stop sending me those.”  
  
Lance laughed.  
  
“I don’t think I could stop if I tried.”  
  
  
**Keith Kogane** @Okagane  
This Het guy just sent me a nude. I’m speechless.  
|  
**Takashi Shirogane** @ShirotheHero  
How do you know he’s Het?  
|  
**Keith Kogane** @Okagane  
He’s got three thousand photos with a girl and lists his sexuality on his profile soooooo  
|  
**Takashi Shirogane** @ShirotheHero  
sooooooooo  
|  
**Keith Kogane** @Okagane  
sooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
|  
**Sassy Pidgey** @PidgeDaKid  
Release the photo expose the bitch  
|  
**Keith Kogane** @Okagane  
UPDATE: We’re dating now @LanceOnFire  
|  
**Sassy Pidgey** @PidgeDaKid  
Sounds gay  
|  
**Takashi Shirogane** @ShirotheHero  
WHAT THE FUCK KEITH??!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading!!!! Especially if you left Kudos and Comments!!!!
> 
> If you enjoyed this AU with check out my fics [Oh My Glory! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171251)(involves drunken Lance and a glory hole) and [Country Karaoke Klance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494998/chapters/43826632)(title self-explanatory, but also... not?) for more disaster bi Lance fun!
> 
> Once again this fic is part of a mini bang I'm doing with my fellow klance writers/awesome friends the Klasix! Watch the collection for more fics with the same premise [Mini_Bang_Unsolicited_Noods](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mini_Bang_Unsolicited_Noods). Right now you can read the marvelous @devoosha's [fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521247)that is so fluffy and sweet it'll make your teeth rot.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bangbangbeefkeef) if you are so inclined.
> 
> BBBKxoxoxo


End file.
